


I'm Your Greatest Masterpiece

by xcorruptedk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, Art Student Zayn, Drama Student Louis, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Music Student Liam, Music Student Niall, Photographer Harry, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na podstawie pomysłu Fremdzioch: „Ziam. Zayn uczęszcza na zajęcia malarskie, Liam zajmuje się komponowaniem. Liam miał już Zayna na oku, ale wiedział, że Z jest zbyt zajęty swoją twórczością, by się w cokolwiek zaangażować. Troszkę się znają, uczęszczają razem na zajęcia z historii sztuki. Okazuje się, że Liam ma w ramach zajęć przygotować kompozycję do wystawy Zayna, co zmusza ich do częstszych spotkań. Reszta to kwestia Twojej wyobraźni!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Greatest Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Zdaje mi się, że to ostatnie zdanie było gwoździem do trumny. Frem, dałaś mi wolną rękę i zbyt wielkie pole do popisu! Mam nadzieję, że moja wizja twojego pomysłu spełni twoje oczekiwania. Obawiam się, że odrobinę przekombinowałam... Ale nie byłoby zabawy, gdyby wyobraźnia nas nie ponosiła!  
> Oczywiście, miał być to shot, ale zważywszy na to, ile już zdołałam napisać i nadal nie znajduję się chociażby w połowie, postanowiłam podzielić całość na części. Myślę, że będą trzy albo, w najgorszym wypadku, cztery części tej historii. Obym tylko wytrwała do końca!  
> Gorące podziękowania dla Fremdzioch za nadesłanie tego promota, której również dedykuję shota oraz dla Firefly za betowanie.  
> Tytuł z piosenki „You Ruin Me” The Veronicas.

Z całego kampusu swojego uniwersytetu Liam najbardziej kochał dwa miejsca. Jednym z nich jest niewielki park z niedawno odnowionymi białymi ławeczkami, idealnie skoszoną zieloną trawą i średniej wielkości stawem, przy którym całymi dniami błąkają się zestresowani studenci poszukujący odrobiny spokoju. Za każdym razem, gdy wspominał o udaniu się do tego parku, Niall żartował sobie z niego, uważając za ckliwego nudziarza. Jednak Liam nie zwracał uwagi na docinki przyjaciela, ponieważ uwielbiał wsłuchiwać się w łagodzący szum drzew nad głową, świergot ptaków oraz niewyraźne trajkotanie mijających go ludzi, którzy nigdy nie zwracali uwagi na osamotnionego chłopaka siedzącego na trawie pod jednym z drzew. Te odgłosy zawsze były dla niego jak najcudowniejsza kompozycja.

Drugim z jego ulubionych miejsc była sala muzyczna, gdzie spędzał większość swoich wolnych chwil, a według Nialla, mógłby nawet tam spać, gdyby tylko miał taką możliwość. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się wszystkie instrumenty, jakie tylko ktoś taki jak Liam pragnął mieć w swoim zasięgu, aby nie tylko praktykować na tych, na których potrafił grać z zamkniętymi oczami, ale także poszerzać swoje umiejętności na innych instrumentach. Mimo to nic nie mogło równać się z czarnym, błyszczącym fortepianem w samym środku, przykuwającym uwagę każdej osoby, która wchodziła przez dwuskrzydłowe drzwi.

Właśnie ten instrument zajmował wyjątkowe miejsce w sercu Liama. Nadal pamiętał to niezwykłe uczucie w piersi, gdy w wieku pięciu lat z czystej, dziecięcej ciekawości zasiadł przed starym fortepianem w domu swoich dziadków, po czym delikatnie i niepewnie nacisnął jeden z lekko pożółkłych od starości klawiszy. Nigdy nie zapomniał tego wysokiego dźwięku, który oczarował jego zmysły. Od tamtego dnia codziennie błagał swojego dziadka, aby przekazywał mu całą swoją wiedzę na temat gry na fortepianie, ponieważ doskonale wiedział, że mężczyzna jest niezwykle utalentowany. I, jak to się mówi, reszta jest historią.

Już od młodych lat był pewien, że swoją przyszłość zwiąże z muzyką. Chciał nie tylko tworzyć melodie oczarowujące innych ludzi, ale także przekazywać swoją wiedzę tak, jak robił to jego dziadek. Pragnął inspirować młode osoby oraz rozpalać w nich taką samą żądzę, jaką on odczuwał za każdym razem, gdy siadał przed fortepianem lub trzymał w dłoniach inny instrument.

Niewiele osób rozumiało jego zamiłowanie do muzyki. Rodzice traktowali je jako zwyczajne hobby, które po pewnym czasie mu się znudzi. Sądzili, że nie będzie w stanie pokierować swojego życia w tym właśnie kierunku ani tym bardziej zrobić z tego kariery. Jednakże nie mieli nic przeciwko lekcjom gry ani kupowaniu gitary, ponieważ chcieli, aby ich syn był szczęśliwy. Właśnie za to Liam był im najbardziej wdzięczny; za tę bezwarunkową miłość i wyrozumiałość.

Mimo to zdarzały się momenty, kiedy zastanawiał się, czy na pewno jest to coś, czym chce zajmować się do końca życia. Miał wiele możliwości, mógłby uczyć, tworzyć dla innych muzykę albo nawet zawalczyć o bycie rozpoznawalnym na całym świecie. Jednakże czy aby na pewno pragnął tego całym sercem?

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest jedną z najbardziej utalentowanych osób na uczelni, a nawet w całym kraju, bowiem jeszcze nie spotkał nikogo, kto dorównywałby jego umiejętnościom i znajomości świata muzycznego. Wygrywał każde konkursy, od kiedy skończył dziesięć lat i zwalał z nóg wszystkich nauczycieli, którzy mieli sposobność z nim pracować. Wszyscy powtarzali mu, że nie ma równego sobie, ale również ostrzegali go, iż nie może spocząć na laurach, ponieważ zmarnuje to, nad czym tak ciężko pracował.

Właśnie znajdował się w trakcie doskonalenia preludium Bacha, wczuwając się całym swoim ciałem i duszą, gdy kątem oka zauważył, iż drzwi do sali są uchylone. Pamiętał, że zamknął je za sobą, ponieważ nie chciał, aby ktoś wyrwał go z transu. Często zdarzało się, że gdy grał, pod drzwiami pojawiali się gapie. Nie miał nic przeciwko widowni, bo takie zainteresowanie nie tylko motywowało go do działania, ale także lubił obserwować ich reakcje. Jednak tym razem w pomieszczeniu znajdowała się poza nim tylko jedna osoba.

Przerwał w połowie zaskoczony widokiem znajomej twarzy. Pomimo półmroku panującego w sali szybko rozpoznał te bujne, ciemne włosy opadające na ramiona i smukłą sylwetkę.

Harry momentalnie zaczął być brawo i, odepchnąwszy się od ściany, o którą się opierał, ruszył w stronę Liama.

– Nie słyszałem, kiedy wszedłeś – powiedział, posyłając Stylesowi lekki uśmiech.

– Przypuszczam, że nie usłyszałbyś wybuchu bomby nuklearnej za oknem. – W policzku Harry'ego pojawił się charakterystyczny dołeczek, gdy jego oczy rozbłysły humorem. – Byłeś w kompletnie innym wymiarze.

Liam wzruszył ramionami, bo nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego. Często zdarzało się, że myślami całkiem odcinał się od świata zewnętrznego, za co Niall bez przerwy go strofował.

– Co tutaj robisz? – zapytał, by zaspokoić swoją ciekawość.

Nie znali się z Harrym zbyt dobrze. Poznał go jakieś dwa miesiące temu na imprezie, na którą zaciągnął go Niall, jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem nowego semestru. Liamowi wydawało się, że takie typowo domowe przyjęcia pojawiają się tylko w amerykańskich filmach, lecz gdy wszedł do nieznajomego domu, przekonał się, że jest zupełnie inaczej. Pierwsze kilkanaście minut spędził na rozmawianiu z osobami, które znał z różnych zajęć, a potem jego uwagę przykuło stare pianino stojące w kącie. Od razu domyślił się, iż nie było używane od wielu lat i zapewne już dawno się rozstroiło, lecz mimo to nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed przesunięciem palcami po zżółkniętych klawiszach. Choć wydawanego przez nie dźwięku nie dało się słyszeć wśród głośnej, młodzieżowej muzyki, Liam poczuł ten przyjemny ucisk w piersi, który pojawiał się za każdym razem, gdy stało przed nim pianino.

Wtedy przy jego boku pojawił się kędzierzawy chłopak z zaraźliwym uśmiechem i dużymi, zielonymi oczami, z profesjonalnym aparatem przywieszonym przez kark. Od razu zaczął rozmowę, wypytując Liama, co studiuje, na czym gra oraz czy może pstryknąć mu kilka zdjęć przy pianinie. Dowiedział się od niego, że jest studentem pierwszego roku fotografii i zawsze musi mieć przy sobie aparat, nieważne w jakim wydaniu. Powiedział mu wtedy, że życie gna do przodu w zawrotnym tempie, przez co dobiega końca tak szybko, iż po prostu musi chociaż ułamek sekundy utrwalić na fotografii.

Harry przyniósł mu drinka, a potem kolejnego i kolejnego, aż jakimś cudem oboje trafili do jednego z pokoi w tym ogromnym domu, namiętnie całując się i pospiesznie pozbawiając ciuchów. Liam niewiele myślał nad tym, że po raz pierwszy całuje faceta, że po raz pierwszy trzyma w ustach męskiego członka i po raz pierwszy pozwala mocnym, męskim dłoniom na doprowadzenie go do naprawdę świetnego orgazmu. Wszystko gnało w zawrotnym tempie i wręcz żałował, że nie posiadał aparatu, aby utrwalić na dłużej wyraz twarzy Harry'ego, gdy ten doszedł za sprawą jego ust.

Pewnie właśnie dlatego, że nie pamiętał zbyt wiele z tamtej nocy, pozwolił sobie na ponowne spiknięcie się z Harrym Stylesem – a potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, aż w końcu stali się czymś na zasadzie przyjaciół z sekretnymi przywilejami. Liamowi to nie przeszkadzało; przecież na tym polegały studia, prawda? Na odkrywaniu siebie, na dobrej zabawie i może na kilku sprośnych eksperymentach. A Harry kochał eksperymentować.

– Zayn wpadł w twórczy szał i wyrzucił mnie z mieszkania – odpowiedział Harry na jego pytanie, siadając na jednym z wolnych krzeseł i wziął do ręki gitarę. – Zawsze chciałem nauczyć się grać na gitarze. Kiedyś nawet próbowałem, ale najwyraźniej nie mam za grosz cierpliwości i dałem sobie spokój po dwóch tygodniach.

Liam uśmiechnął się pod nosem. To brzmiało zupełnie jak Harry. Poza aparatem, nie potrafił skupić się na niczym innym.

– Kto wyrzucił cię z mieszkania? – zapytał go Liam, przypominając sobie, co powiedział na początku.

– Zayn. Mój współlokator, mówiłem ci o nim.

Liam zmarszczył czoło w zamyśleniu. Harry bardzo często wspominał o swoim współlokatorze, który studiował malarstwo lub coś w tym stylu i zamienił ich mieszkanie w pracownię artystyczną, bardzo często wyganiając Harry'ego, aby mu nie przeszkadzał w pracy. Jednak Liam nie pamiętał jego imienia, ale za to zapamiętał, że za każdym razem myślał, że ten chłopak jest niezłym dupkiem za takie traktowanie Harry'ego.

– Nie powinieneś mu na to pozwolić.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko – odparł Harry ze wzruszeniem ramion, pochylając się nad gitarą z zawziętą miną, by ułożyć palce na gryfie do jednego chwytu, który najwyraźniej znał. – Nie chcę mu przeszkadzać i rozumiem, że woli pracować w ciszy i spokoju. Poza tym zamieniłem naszą łazienkę w ciemnię fotograficzną, więc nie mam prawa się czepiać.

Liam pokręcił głową z politowaniem. Już przy pierwszej rozmowie przekonał się, że Harry Styles miał dość specyficzny charakter, który nie każdy rozumiał. Jednak jego dziwactwa nie przeszkadzały mu w staniu się jedną z najpopularniejszych osób na uczelni dzięki swojemu urokowi osobistemu, charyzmie i przyjacielskiemu nastawieniu do każdego, kogo napotykał na swojej drodze.

Powrócił do grania, na chwilę zapominając o drugiej osobie w pomieszczeniu. Mimo że siedział odwrócony do Harry'ego plecami, czuł na sobie jego wzrok i wiedział, że uważnie się przysłuchuje. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Słyszał też jego marne próby gry na gitarze i z całych sił powstrzymywał się przed zwróceniem uwagi albo zabraniem mu tego instrumentu.

– Ej, Liam – zawołał nagle, sprawiając, że Liam wręcz podskoczył na krzesełku. Odwrócił się do niego przodem z lekkim grymasem niezadowolenia na twarzy, którym Styles w ogóle się nie przejął. – Jeśli za jakiś czas poproszę cię o malutką przysługę, zgodzisz się?

– Jaką przysługę? – Liam uniósł w zaciekawieniu brwi, odrobinę zaniepokojony planami chłopaka.

– Nic specjalnego. Niewielki projekt.

– Na zajęcia?

– I tak, i nie. Muszę przygotować portfolio dla agencji fotograficznych, gdzie chcę praktykować w przyszłym semestrze. Zayn odmówił, chociaż jego zajebiście przystojna, fotogeniczna facjata bardzo by mi pomogła, ale ty też jesteś niczego sobie.

– Um, dzięki? Chyba? – wymamrotał, zbity z tropu. – Nie ma sprawy, Haz, chętnie ci pomogę.

– Super! Nie masz się czego bać – dodał, zapewne trafnie odczytawszy jego minę. – Będzie to tylko kilka różnych ujęć w różnych miejscach. Później powiadomię cię o szczegółach i...

– Liam?! Jesteś tutaj? – Oboje odwrócili głowy w stronę drzwi, które otworzyły się szeroko, gdy do pomieszczenia jak huragan wpadł Niall Horan. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się lekko i wyprostował się, przywdziewając swój najlepszy uśmiech, lecz Niall nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi poza lekkim skinięciem głowy na powitanie. Liam przygryzł wargę, aby się nie roześmiać na widok skołowanej miny Stylesa; Harry nie przywykł do bycia ignorowanym. – Wszędzie cię szukałem!

– Gdzie?

– W twoim mieszkaniu i tutaj – odparł oczywistym tonem. – Idziemy z Lou coś zjeść. Przyłączysz się?

– Oby nie do tej samej pizzerii co zawsze. – Liam jęknął, gdy oczy jego przyjaciela rozbłysły radośnie. – Wiem, że chcesz umówić się z tamtą kelnerką, ale nie przełknę trzeciej pizzy w tym tygodniu. Zaproś ją w końcu na randkę.

– Próbuję działać powoli, a ona wciąż zgrywa niedostępną!

– Może po prostu jest tobą niezainteresowana?

– Liam, nie mów tak – wtrącił Harry, skupiając ich uwagę na sobie. – Jak można się _nim_ nie interesować?

Niall uniósł brew i posłał Liamowi pytające spojrzenie.

– Harry Styles. – Brunet wyciągnął do niego swoją dłoń z szarmanckim uśmiechem. Brwi Nialla uniosły się jeszcze wyżej, gdy uścisnął dłoń bruneta. – Liam wiele mi o tobie opowiadał. Jest mi niezmiernie miło _nareszcie_ przypisać tak uroczą twarz do osoby, o której słyszałem wiele dobrego.

– Co to za _pajac_? – Niall zwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela niezbyt cichym szeptem, a uśmiech Harry'ego nieznacznie przygasł. – Nieważne. Więc idziesz?

– Nie mam żadnego wyboru, prawda?

– Mogę pójść z wami? – zapytał radośnie Harry, na co Liam od razu przytaknął w potwierdzeniu. Pomimo tego, co działo się między nimi (oraz co skrupulatnie utrzymywał w tajemnicy przed resztą znajomych), lubił jego towarzystwo, ponieważ Harry był świetnym chłopakiem i zawsze dobrze się przy nim bawił (niekoniecznie w łóżku).

– Masz coś przeciwko? – zwrócił się do Nialla, bo wyraz jego twarzy wskazywał, że jest to ostatnia rzecz, na jaką ma ochotę. W przypadku Nialla zawsze chodziło o dwie strony medalu; jeśli kogoś polubił, był dla tej osoby miły i bez trudu podtrzymywał rozmowę, ale przeciwnym razie nie ukrywał swojej niechęci, więc druga osoba miała przerąbane. Wyglądało na to, że w zachowaniu Harry'ego dostrzegł coś, co niezbyt przypadło mu do gustu.

Na jego pytanie Niall bez słowa wzruszył ramionami.

– Ja na pewno nie mam nic przeciwko bliższemu poznaniu przyjaciela Liama – wtrącił Styles z lekkim uśmiechem. – Nie mam też nic przeciwko temu, aby to spotkanie zakończyło się śniadaniem do łóżka.

Horan popatrzył na niego tępo, a po krótkiej chwili niezręcznej ciszy wybuchnął głośnym śmiech, podpierając się na ramieniu Liama. Harry zamrugał w skołowaniu, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego chłopak uznał jego wypowiedź za tak komiczną, ponieważ zazwyczaj ludzie zupełnie inaczej reagowali na jego podryw.

– Louis czeka na dole, chodźmy już – stwierdził w końcu Niall, nadal ledwo panując nad rozbawieniem. Liam tylko westchnął i podążył za nim do wyjścia, rzucając Harry'emu przepraszające spojrzenie.

 

<<*>>

 

Otworzywszy na oścież okno w salonie, Zayn odetchnął głęboko i przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się lekkim podmuchem chłodnego powietrza. Błękitne niebo gdzieniegdzie zakrywały szare chmury, zza których próbowały przedostać się promienie słoneczne, by rozświetlić miasto pod sobą. Uwielbiał swoje mieszkanie na siódmym piętrze, bowiem z każdego okna miał idealny widok na całą okolicę. Dzięki temu jakoś znosił fakt, że jest beznadziejne. Bez przerwy coś się w nim psuło, począwszy od zamka w drzwiach, a skończywszy na kranie w łazience. Tolerował hałaśliwych i obślizgłych sąsiadów, z których większość składała się ze studentów lub prawie głuchych staruszków.

Znalazł to mieszkanie razem z Dannym, swoich najbliższym przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, zaraz po pierwszym roku studiów, gdyż oboje mieli dość przebywania w śmierdzącym wymiocinami i alkoholem akademiku. Jednak miesiąc później Danny stwierdził, że studia nie są dla niego i postanowił wrócić do Bradford, aby pracować ze swoim ojcem, zostawiając Zayna z mieszkaniem, na które nie było go stać.

Z początku nie zamierzał zamieszczać ogłoszenia o poszukiwaniu współlokatora. Kiepsko radził sobie w towarzystwie obcych osób, więc nie podchodziło mu mieszkanie z kolesiem, którego w ogóle nie znał. Jednak już w tydzień po przeprowadzeniu się tutaj zorientował się, że nie ma innego wyboru.

Harry Styles nie był pierwszą osobą, która odpowiedziała na ogłoszenie ani tym bardziej pierwszą, którą brał pod uwagę. Już od młodych lat Zayn pochopnie osądzał ludzi po pozorach, więc szybko doszedł do wniosku, że on i ten przesadnie optymistyczny czaruś nigdy nie znajdą wspólnego języka. Na pierwszy rzut oka zbyt się różnili, aby wytrwać kilka lat pod jednym dachem bez żadnych spięć. Zayn kochał ciszę i spokój, oddawanie się swojej sztuce i jak najtańsze żarcie oraz papierosy, a Harry wolał być w centrum uwagi, ciągle w ruchu z milionem pomysłów na minutę. Jednakże był również zawzięty. Przez tydzień Harry zjawiał się na progu jego mieszkania z domowymi wypiekami i dokładną listą argumentów, dlaczego najlepiej nadaje się na współlokatora. Po kilku nieudanych przesłuchaniach innych dziwacznych kandydatów w końcu niechętnie się zgodził, bo ten brunet zdawał się być mniejszym złem.

Wystarczyło kilka dni, aby Harry zamienił ich łazienkę w ciemnię fotograficzną pełną jakiś urządzeń oraz sznurków do bielizny, na których zamiast ciuchów wisiały przeróżne zdjęcia. Zayn wygłosił tylko kilka protestów (kiedy nie mógł wziąć prysznica albo wysikać się), zanim przekształcił ich salon w pracownię artystyczną, rozstawiając po kątach czyste płótna, akcesoria do malowania, a powietrze zatruwając zapachem chemikaliów.

Ostatecznie nie tylko znaleźli wspólny język, ale także wspólne pasje i uzupełniali się w najdziwniejszy ze sposobów. Podczas gdy Harry nie widział świata poza fotografią, Zayn czuł to samo wobec sztuki. Harry wiedział, kiedy zostawić go w spokoju, ponieważ wpadł w kolejny trans i nie mógł oderwać się od pracy w strachu przed utratą nagłej weny, lecz dbał o to, aby Zayn nie zapomniał o jedzeniu albo piciu oraz chodzeniu na zajęcia. Zayn tolerował jego wszystkie dziwactwa, nadzwyczajne ciuchy, których nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach by nie założył oraz zamiłowanie do cuchnących świeczek, które miały tłumić zapach farb.

Zayn odwrócił się od okna, a jego wzrok spoczął na swojej najnowszej pracy. Farba jeszcze nie zdążyła wyschnąć, lecz już czuł zadowolenie z tego, co znajdowało się na płótnie. Od dawna nie odczuwał takiej satysfakcji. Jeszcze dwa lata temu wydawało mu się, że swoją przyszłość ma dopiętą na ostatni guzik, lecz wraz z mijającymi tygodniami i miesiącami na studiach jego zapał powoli przygasał. Zaczął wątpić w swoje umiejętności, bowiem poznał wiele równie albo nawet bardziej utalentowanych od niego osób i czuł, iż z każdym dniem wypala się coraz szybciej.

Właśnie dlatego całym sobą rzucił się w ciągły wir pracy, nie chcąc zmarnować tych wszystkich lat spędzonych przed płótnem lub z ołówkiem w dłoni. Odciął się od całego towarzyskiego, studenckiego życia byle tylko stawać się coraz lepszym artystą, aż w końcu zatracił się do tego stopnia, iż jego jedynym towarzyszem w niedoli pozostał mu pędzel.

Oraz Harry Styles, bowiem jeśli choć raz nawiążesz znajomość z tym osobnikiem, już nigdy się go nie pozbędziesz. Zayn przekonał się o tym w najgorszy ze sposobów, gdy zgodził się na bycie jego współlokatorem.

Pierwszy rok studiów okazał się dla niego trudniejszy niż przypuszczał, lecz miał przy sobie Danny'ego, który wspierał go w każdej sytuacji i kopał go w tyłek, kiedy było trzeba. Przez całe wakacje obawiał się, że bez swojego najlepszego przyjaciela przy swoim boku, nie będzie w stanie poradzić sobie i w końcu sam rzuci wszystko to, nad czym tak ciężko pracował. Jednak wtedy na jego drodze pojawił się ten ekstrawagancki osobnik ze zbyt długimi włosami związanymi w kucyk na czubku głowy i dołeczkami w policzkach. Stwierdził, że może jednak nie będzie tak źle.

Zabrawszy ze stołu zawalonego malarskimi akcesoriami w połowie pustą paczkę papierosów, rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu i odetchnął głęboko. Nie zamierzał sprawdzać godziny, nie chcąc wiedzieć, ile czasu zajęło mu dokończenie obrazu, lecz po widokach za oknem przypuszczał, że dochodziła piętnasta. Ruch na ulicach zwiększył się, studenci wracali z zajęć, inni kończyli pracę, zewsząd dochodziły odgłosy samochodów albo niewyraźne rozmowy i szmery. Z mieszkania nad nim dobiegło skrzypienie starych rur, co oznaczało, iż mieszkający tam facet wrócił ze swojej pracy i brał prysznic. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem nie dojdzie do zalania ich kuchni jak w zeszłym tygodniu, ponieważ na suficie nad lodówką nadal widać było wielką, żółtawą plamę.

Chwilami nienawidził tego mieszkania, ale z drugiej strony takie codzienne drobiazgi trzymały go na ziemi, nie pozwalając całkowicie się zatracić. Wyciągnął zapalniczkę z kieszeni przetartych i poplamionych farbą spodni i odpalił pierwszego w tym dniu papierosa. Z tym paskudnym, regularnym nałogiem męczył się od jakiś sześciu lat, ale nigdy nie palił podczas pracy. Palenie go uspokajało, podobnie jak malarstwo. Obie rzeczy były jego najlepszym i jednocześnie najgorszym nałogiem.

Fajka wypaliła się do połowy, gdy drzwi frontowe otworzyły się, a Harry wszedł do środka z dwoma papierowymi torbami w dłoni i cudownym zapachem ciepłego żarcia. Zayn uśmiechnął się do siebie, ponieważ dzisiaj jeszcze nic nie jadł i jego współlokator świetnie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Obserwował, jak Harry siłuje się ze zdjęciem jednego ze swoich paskudnych, złotych butów, a kiedy wreszcie mu się to udało bez utracenia równowagi, podniósł głowę i zauważył Zayna siedzącego w fotelu.

– Skończyłeś? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem. – Szybko ci poszło. Nie było mnie tylko trzy godziny.

– Co tam masz? – spytał, skupiając wzrok na papierowych opakowaniach. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, Zayn wyciągnął dłonie, lecz Harry schował pakunek za plecami i uniósł brew.

– Dziękuję, Harry, za bycie niezastąpionym, troskliwym przyjacielem, który na pierwszym miejscu stawia dobro swojego współlokatora i wspaniałomyślnie dba o to, aby nie umarł z głodu, nawet jeśli rzeczony współlokator wywala go z mieszkania.

Zayn wywrócił teatralnie oczami. Przerabiali to za każdym razem.

– Dziękuję, Harry – powiedział przesłodzonym tonem i zmrużył groźnie oczy. – Daj mi.

Chłopak westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i rzucił mu jedną z toreb, po czym opadł na kanapę, kładąc bose stopy na stole.

– Nic dziwnego, że od kilku miesięcy nikogo nie zaliczyłeś, skoro w taki sposób traktujesz bliźnich.

Chociaż Zayn zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry tylko żartuje, poczuł nagłe ukłucie w piersi i momentalnie stracił apetyt. Wystarczyła sekunda, aby Styles zrozumiał swój błąd, gdy jego wzrok padł na wykrzywioną w bólu twarz Zayna.

– Stary, przepraszam – wymamrotał przepraszająco. – Nie miałem na myśli...

– Wiem. Nieważne – mruknął i przetarł zmęczone oczy wierzchem dłoni, która nie była poplamiona farbą. – Nic się nie stało.

Prawdę mówiąc, stało się wiele. Minęło prawie pół roku, a samo wspomnienie o Masonie wciąż bolało tak samo mocno.

Mason Cartwright był jego pierwszą, prawdziwą miłością. Poznali się trzy lata temu, kiedy Zayn wreszcie zdołał poznać samego siebie i przekonać się, że bycie innym pod każdym względem jest całkowicie w porządku. Od dziecka miewał problemy z rówieśnikami, którzy nie rozumieli jego wiary i pochodzenia, a do tego całego bagna doszedł jeszcze fakt, iż jakoś za bardzo zwracał uwagę na atrakcyjność swoich kolegów, podczas gdy oni wymieniali się uwagami na temat zgrabnych tyłków i rozmiaru biustów ich koleżanek.

Gdyby nie Danny i jego brat Ant, Zayn mógłby stać się kolejną ofiarą ciągłych docinek i fizycznego znęcania się z powodu tej odmienności. Lecz ta dwójka trwała przy nim, za co będzie im dozgonnie wdzięczny do końca swojego życia.

Kiedy w końcu zrozumiał, że bycie gejem jest w porządku i oswoił się z tą myślą, wszystko stało się o wiele prostsze. Miał ogromne szczęście, że jego rodzice i siostry wciąż traktowali go jak chłopca, którego znają od urodzenia, nic się nie zmieniło poza tym drobnym faktem. Jego siostry żartobliwie docinały mu, gdy miał nową sympatię, a tata tylko uśmiechał się pod nosem i wspominał dzień, w którym poznał swoją żonę.

A później poznał Masona. Starał się nie wracać myślami do tamtych dni, ponieważ te pozytywne wspomnienia bolały równie mocno jak te złe. Byli ze sobą ponad rok, zanim wszystko zaczęło się psuć. Od samego początku Mason obawiał się, że jeśli pójdą do zupełnie innych szkół, w miastach odległych od siebie o dwieście kilometrów, ich związek nie przetrwa, jednak Zayn bez przerwy obiecał mu, że tak się nie stanie. Jednak stało się.

Zayn szybko rzucił się w wir pracy, nie odrywał od książek i szkicownika, czasami zapominał odpisać na SMS-y albo nie odbierał telefonów, oddzwaniał po kilku godzinach, które z czasem przerodziły się w dni. Był kiepskim chłopakiem, nie traktował Masona odpowiednio i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie tak łatwo było dotrzymać kroku innym, nie pogubić się w stercie zadań i projektów i jednocześnie dbać o ukochanego. Po jakimś czasie to Mason przestał starać się z nim kontaktować, aż wyznał mu przez telefon, iż tak dalej nie mogą się męczyć, związek na odległość jest zbyt bolesny i trudny, nie powinni dłużej tego ciągnąć, ponieważ nie są szczęśliwi w takiej sytuacji. Zayn nie wiedział, co powiedzieć – czy przyznać mu rację, czy walczyć o niego – więc po długiej ciszy, to Mason wszystko zakończył. Nawet jeśli powiedział Zaynowi, że nadal kocha go całym sercem i życzy mu jak najlepiej, Zayn czuł się tak, jakby zawalił się cały jego świat.

Pierwsze dni po rozstaniu były ciężkie. Danny próbował jakoś podtrzymywać go na duchu, ale nie mógł wiele zdziałać. Zdarzały się chwile, iż Zayn miał ochotę rzucić studia, wsiąść do pociągu i ruszyć na ratowanie najlepszej rzeczy, jaka kiedykolwiek przydarzyła mu się w życiu. Jednak wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić. Właśnie dlatego jeszcze bardziej zakopał się w pracy i okazało się, iż im bardziej cierpi, tym spod jego pędzla powstają największe cuda.

Nadal nie doszedł do siebie w stu procentach. Właśnie takie najgłupsze, niewinne odzywki, jak to, co powiedział Harry, przypominały mu o wszystkim. Wiedział, że nie powinien się tak zachowywać, czas najwyższy ruszyć do przodu, ale nie było to wcale takie proste.

– Wiesz, moglibyśmy zrobić coś fajnego – odezwał się nagle Harry, wyraźnie próbując zmienić temat i odsunąć myśli Zayna od całej sprawy. – Minęły dopiero dwa miesiące szkoły, to mój pierwszy rok, a nadal nie byłem na żadnej prawdziwej, uniwersyteckiej imprezie. Jesteś starszy, powinieneś mnie wprowadzić w całe studenckie życie.

Mimo wszystko Zayn uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, ponieważ Harry wyglądał komicznie, gdy się boczył na kogoś z założonymi na piersi rękami, zmrużonymi oczami i wydętymi wargami.

– Nie mam studenckiego życia – odparł z rozbawieniem, a Styles kiwnął głową.

– Słuszna uwaga. Powinienem więcej się o tobie dowiedzieć, zanim zgodziłem się tutaj zamieszkać. Będę tego żałować do końca życia.

– Nie przesadzasz trochę?

– Masz rację. – Harry westchnął. – Co najmniej do końca studiów. Potem będę miał cię z głowy.

Zayn przygryzł wargę, aby powstrzymać śmiech. Dawniej przypuszczał, że poza Dannym i Antem trudno będzie mu się z kimkolwiek zaprzyjaźnić ani tym bardziej, że ta znajomość będzie utrzymywać się po studiach, ale wyglądało na to, że byli z Harrym na całkiem dobrej drodze.

Wsunął pomiędzy wargi kolejnego papierosa i zapalił, a właśnie w tym momencie jego oczy oślepił błysk. Jęknął głośno, już przyzwyczajony do tego, co ten błysk oznacza. Kiedy Styles opuścił aparat, Zayn posłał mu oburzone spojrzenie.

– Możesz przestać to robić?! W końcu przez ciebie oślepnę.

– Nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem tak fotogenicznej twarzy, Zayn! No może poza tą kasjerką z Topman w zeszłym miesiącu, która...

– Miała twarz jak Afrodyta, tak, wiem – przerwał mu z niecierpliwością, ponieważ Harry wspominał o tym przy każdej okazji. Ile razy można słuchać o jednej i tej samej rzeczy?

W Harrym najbardziej lubił to, że nigdy nie chował urazy dłużej niż było potrzeba. Zmroził Zayna spojrzeniem po tym wtrąceniu, wydął wargi w urażonym grymasie, a chwilę później całkowicie zapomniał o tej wymianie zdań. Wiele lat temu Zayn potrafił być równie wyluzowany, nie przywiązywał uwagi do takich błahostek, nie irytował się bez zbytniego powodu, lecz studia oraz stres z nimi związany, sprawiły, że znów stał się tamtym rozdygotanym smarkaczem, który musi użerać się z ignorantami i rasistami.

Harry odłożył aparat na stół i odwrócił się w fotelu, by spojrzeć na najświeższe dzieło Zayna. Zayn momentalnie spiął się i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, przygotowując na krytykę. Mimo że wiedział, iż Harry nigdy nie będzie w stanie powiedzieć mu czegoś niemiłego, ponieważ ten chłopak zdecydowanie nie posiadał serca z kamienia, i tak denerwował się jego reakcją na obraz.

– Przypomina mi to tę wielką dziurę w chodniku przed wejściem do naszego budynku – stwierdził z lekko przekrzywioną w bok głową, a Zayn parsknął śmiechem, momentalnie się rozluźniając. Powinien domyślić się, że Harry nie przedstawi swojej prawdziwej, zwyczajnej opinii, ponieważ nigdy tego nie robił, właśnie ze względu na to, iż wiedział jak Zayn reaguje, gdy ktoś wypowiada się na temat jego prac.

– Masz naprawdę dziwne skojarzenia, Harry.

– Prawdę powiedziawszy, moje pierwsze skojarzenie było inne, ale uznałem je za zbyt perwersyjne i raczej na pewno by ci się nie spodobało. Poza tym jesteś gejem, więc sądzę, że nawet nie wiesz, jak wygląda _to_ , co miałem na myśli.

Zayn pokręcił głową z politowaniem, sięgając w końcu po torbę z jedzeniem, którą przyniósł Harry. W środku znajdowała się jego ulubiona kanapka z Subwaya (bo Harry rzeczywiście był niezastąpionym, wspaniałomyślnym, troskliwym przyjacielem), na widok której głośno zaburczało mu w brzuchu.

Kiedy Zayn wziął się za pochłanianie kanapki, Harry zaczął przeglądać na aparacie zdjęcia, które zrobił dnia dzisiejszego, co jakiś czas wydając z siebie różne odgłosy, począwszy od cichego chichotu, a skończywszy na westchnięciu pełnym czułości.

– Och, Zayn! Byłbym zapomniał! Poznałem dzisiaj prawdziwego _boga_ – wykrzyknął nagle, podsuwając aparat pod nos Zayna. Chciał wziąć urządzenie do ręki, ale brunet mruknął ostrzegawczo i gestem dał mu znak, aby wpierw wytarł poplamione sosem i zaschniętą farbą dłonie. Zayn wywrócił oczami, ale wytarł ręce w swoje spodnie, a potem wziął aparat. Zdjęcie na niewielkim ekraniku przedstawiało chłopaka z lśniącymi w słońcu blond włosami i niezwykle porażającym, serdecznym uśmiechem. Choć Zayn nie rozumiał, dlaczego według Harry'ego ten chłopak był bogiem, musiał przyznać, że posiadał on ten typ uśmiechu, sprawiający, że samemu miało się ochotę uśmiechać.

– Kto to? – zapytał, wiedząc, że Harry tylko czekał z niecierpliwością, aby mu o nim opowiedzieć.

– To przyjaciel Liama Payne'a. Kojarzysz go, prawda? – Zayn zmarszczył czoło, kompletnie nie mając pojęcia, o kim mówi, ale dla Harry'ego nie było to takie ważne. – Poznałem go dzisiaj i mam wrażenie, że poznałem moją bratnią duszę. Uderzył we mnie jak piorun, Zayn! Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czułem, słowo daję. Chciałbym fotografować go w każdej sekundzie dnia i nocy...

– Jesteś na całkiem dobrej drodze – powiedział, przeglądając dalsze zdjęcia w aparacie, a każde z nich przedstawiało tego blondyna, jakby zrobione sekunda po sekundzie. Zayn podniósł potępiający wzrok na przyjaciela. – To podchodzi pod prześladowanie.

– Wiedział, że robię mu zdjęcia. Nie miał nic przeciwko.

– To faktycznie musi być twoją bratnią duszą – stwierdził sarkastycznie, z czego Harry najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ponieważ rozpromienił się jak dziecko. – Kiedy zrobiłeś te zdjęcia?

– Dzisiaj. To z nimi byłem coś zjeść. Znalazłem Liama w sali muzycznej... Koleś ma nieziemski talent, mówiłem ci, pamiętasz? A później Niall, ten chłopak ze zdjęć, spadł jak z nieba... jak anioł zesłany na ziemię, aby ją upiększyć swoją egzystencją... Poszliśmy na pizzę do tej pizzerii, gdzie przed wejściem rośnie to śliczne drzewko... mam tutaj gdzieś zdjęcie. Zrobiłem je rano, gdy tamtędy przechodziłem. Kojarzysz Toma z wydziału architektury? Powinieneś, skoro chciał być twoim współlokatorem. To właśnie jego but na zdjęciu obok drzewka. Miły koleś. W ostateczności poszliśmy do Subwaya, ponieważ Liam nie miał ochoty na pizzę, choć ich sos jest przepyszny...

Po krótkiej chwili Zayn przestał przysłuchiwać się tej opowieści, ponieważ Harry zbyt często gubił wątek i mówił o kilku rzeczach jednocześnie, więc nie dało się dotrzymać mu kroku. Poza tym nie znał żadnej z tych osób, nawet jeśli Harry twierdził, że powinien je znać. Zayn nie był towarzyską osobą, nie potrafił nawiązywać nowych znajomości, bo czuł się nieswojo przez większość czasu i właśnie dlatego starał się trzymać z dala od zbyt zatłoczonych miejsc.

Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem on i Harry tak dobrze się dogadywali. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł się przy nim swobodnie od samego początku, zważywszy na jego wrodzoną nieporadność w kontaktach z ludźmi oraz powściągliwość, co często było odbierane za nieśmiałość albo tajemniczość. Zayn nie był nieśmiały ani zamknięty w sobie, po prostu potrzebował czasu, aby poczuć się dobrze w czyimś towarzystwie. Jak do tej pory tylko ze Stylesem było inaczej. Pierwszy raz Zayn czuł się dobrze z tym, jak wyglądało jego życie.

 

<<*>>

 

Pomimo bezchmurnego nieba, poranek wydawał się wciąż dość chłodny, więc Liam cieszył się, że w ostatniej chwili zdecydował się na powrót do mieszkania po bluzę z kapturem. Włosy, które jeszcze nie całkiem zdążyły wyschnąć po pospiesznym prysznicu, zmierzwił lekki wiaterek, więc zarzucił kaptur na głowę i przyspieszył kroku, aby jak najszybciej dotrzeć do budynku, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia z historii sztuki.

W szkole średniej nienawidził historii, uważał wszystko za zbyt skomplikowane i nigdy nie miał pamięci do tych bzdurnych szczegółów, które ponoć były niezwykle ważne, jak twierdził jego nauczyciel. Jednakże z historią sztuki okazało się być zupełnie inaczej. Z początku obawiał się, że również będzie miał spory problem z tym przedmiotem, ale zajęcia prowadził profesor Botterelli, potrafiący zainteresować nawet najbardziej opornego studenta.

Przed budynkiem na ceglanym murku zastał Nialla i Josha, z którym chodził również na teorię muzyki. Na jego widok Niall ściągnął z głowy słuchawki i zawiesił je na szyi, witając go niemrawym uśmiechem. Blondyn nienawidził poranków, a tym bardziej porannych zajęć, więc nieczęsto widywało się go tutaj o tej porze, bo po drugiej stronie ulicy znajdowała się jego ulubiona kawiarnia. Na pierwszym roku Liamowi przeszkadzało takie zachowanie i często zwracał mu uwagę, ale gdy okazało się, że i tak nic nie zdziała, bo Niall zawsze reagował na jego pretensje wzruszeniem ramion albo śmiechem, dał sobie spokój. Poza tym Niall uważał, że na pierwszym roku studiów można się obijać i zacznie się przykładać dopiero, kiedy uzna to za słuszne. Teraz znajdowali się na drugim roku i jego zachowanie praktycznie się nie zmieniło. Liam mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że tego nie pożałuje.

Liam usiadł obok niego na murku i od razu w jego dłoniach znalazł się kubek z ciepłą kawą. Podziękował Niallowi, nie próbując ciągnąć rozmowy, bo o tej godzinie nie miało to sensu. Uszy Nialla ponownie zakryły słuchawki, a jego głowa opadła na ramię Liama, podczas gdy Josh zagadał go o wczorajsze zajęcia.

– Cześć, Liam! Cześć, Niall! – Odwrócili głowy w stronę, z której dobiegł znajomy głos, a Niall jedynie mruknął coś pod nosem. Harry zmierzał w ich kierunku, machając zamaszyście dłonią, ale nie zatrzymał się, aby z nimi porozmawiać. Szedł dalej w stronę wejścia, lecz odwrócony plecami, więc Liam był pewien, że za moment na kogoś wpadnie. – Nie mogę się zatrzymać, muszę o czymś pogadać z profesorem. Do zobaczenia później!

– Dziwny koleś – stwierdził Josh, kiedy Harry zniknął w środku, o dziwo nikogo nie tratując po drodze. – Ostatnim razem powiedział mi, że mój nos nadawałby się do jego projektu. Nawet nie zamierzałem pytać, o co mu chodzi. Nadal myślę, że powinienem wezwać policję.

Liam parsknął śmiechem. Nie on pierwszy reagował w taki sposób na całkiem niewinne, ale bardzo dezorientujące propozycje Harry'ego.

– Skąd ty go w ogóle znasz, Payno? – zapytał Niall, nie podnosząc głowy, lecz ściągnął słuchawki.

– Poznaliśmy się na jakiejś imprezie – odpowiedział z nadzieją, że Niall nie zacznie wypytywać o szczegóły. Nie zamierzał zdradzać mu jak _dobrze_ zna Harry'ego. Mimo że wiedział, iż Niall nie będzie go oceniać albo patrzeć na niego inaczej, nie uważał za ważne tłumaczenie mu, iż nie jest tak do końca hetero. Liam sam nie bardzo to rozumiał.

– Już późno, Niall – zakomunikował Josh po spojrzeniu na zegarek. – Nie chcę się spóźnić.

Horan jęknął żałośnie, ale niechętnie wstał z murku, głęboko ziewając i przeciągając się, jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka. Niall i Josh mieli w tym samym czasie inne zajęcia, więc Liam samotnie skierował się do swojej sali wykładowej, która powoli zapełniała się studentami. Całkiem sporej wielkości sala zawsze była wypełniona po brzegi i Liam nadal miał wielkie szczęście, że w tym roku udało mu się dostać do tej grupy. Harry stał przy wejściu razem z profesorem Botterelli i uśmiechnął się do Liama, gdy ich mijał. Zajął miejsce blisko okna, pozostawiając wolne krzesła po swoich obu stronach, aby Harry mógł usiąść obok niego. Ściągnąwszy bluzę, przewiesił ją przez oparcie krzesła i przywitał się z dziewczyną siedzącą za nim, którą znał z innych zajęć. Znajdowali się w połowie rozmowy, gdy na krześle obok usiadł Harry.

– Opowiedz mi o Niallu! – zarządził bez żadnego wstępu. Liam zamrugał, kompletnie zbity z tropu i posłał przepraszające spojrzenie swojej rozmówczyni. Harry odgarnął z czoła rozwiane włosy, a jego oczy błyszczały w ekscytacji.

– O Niallu?

– Wczoraj niewiele się dowiedziałem. Co studiuje? Skąd pochodzi? Ma kogoś? Woli dziewczyny czy facetów? Czy to bez różnicy? Przeważnie mi to nie przeszkadza, nawet jeśli jest hetero. Lubię wyzwania. No dalej, Liam, powiedz mi!

Zanim Liam zdołał pozbierać myśli, by odpowiedzieć na jakiekolwiek pytanie rzucone mu w twarz w zadziwiającym dla Harry'ego tempie, ich profesor donośnym głosem zarządził ciszę na sali. Harry spoglądał na niego wyczekująco, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na to, co dzieje się dookoła.

– Może powinieneś sam zadać mu te pytania? – podsunął szeptem, a chłopak tylko westchnął.

– Próbowałem, ale najwyraźniej czymś go zniechęciłem. Mówiłeś mu o mnie? Albo o nas?

Liam niepewnie rozejrzał się dookoła, nie chcąc, aby ktokolwiek usłyszał ich rozmowę. Harry nie mówił wystarczająco cicho, mimo że ściszył głos do szeptu, ale jego basowy ton mógłby być słyszalny przez osoby w ich pobliżu.

– Nic mu nie mówiłem... Niall nie ma pojęcia, że ja... że my cokolwiek, no wiesz.

Z jakiegoś powodu usta Harry'ego rozciągnęły się w lekkim uśmiechu, po czym przysunął się bliżej, a jego dłoń znalazła się na kolanie Liama.

– Mówiłem już, jak bardzo kręci mnie twoja słodka niewinność w sprawach męsko-męskich? – wyszeptał mu do ucha z tym znajomym, figlarnym uśmiechem, który za każdym razem sprawiał, że w spodniach Liama robiło się trochę ciaśniej. A to zdecydowanie nie była odpowiednia pora na takie niezręczne sytuacje. Harry po prostu uwielbiał sobie pogrywać z ludźmi.

– Coś tam wspominałeś – mruknął, odsuwając się dyskretnie na bezpieczną odległość. Harry zachichotał i zabrał dłoń, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

Właśnie wtedy drzwi do sali otworzyły się, przerywając profesorowi w pół zdania. Liam spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył tylko plecy niezwykle szczupłego chłopaka, w czarnych spodniach i dżinsowej kurtce z plecakiem przewieszonym przez ramię, który pospiesznie tłumaczył się profesorowi ze swojego spóźnienia.

– Może pan usiąść, panie Malik – powiedział głośno, machnąwszy ręką. – Jeszcze nie przeszedłem do najważniejszego tematu dzisiejszych zajęć, więc ma pan szczęście.

Chłopak skinął głową, po czym odwrócił się, szukając wzrokiem jakieś wolne miejsce, a Harry gwałtownie podniósł się z krzesła, wymachując rękami, aby zwrócić jego uwagę.

– Zayn, tutaj! – zawołał o wiele za głośno, na co profesor zmroził go wzrokiem. – Przepraszam!

Liam obserwował chłopaka, gdy ten zmierzał w ich stronę ze wzrokiem wbitym w wolne krzesło po jego prawej stronie. Długie, czarne włosy opadały mu na ramiona, odrobinę wywijając się przy końcach, a jego pozbawiona zarostu szczęka zaciskała się w grymasie irytacji. Na czole widać było kropelki potu i oddychał szybko, co znaczyło, że musiał biec przez całą drogę na zajęcia. Liam nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku i dopiero, gdy ich oczy spotkały się na krótką chwilę, spuścił głową, czując, że jego twarz pokrywa się niewyjaśnionym rumieńcem.

Kojarzył tego chłopaka z wcześniejszych zajęć. Zwykle jego twarz pokrywał gęsty zarost, włosy zakrywała czapka, a lichej jakości ciuchy sprawiały, iż wyglądał jak bezdomny z ulicy. Jednak dzisiaj było zupełnie inaczej.

– Znów spóźniony – powiedział do niego Harry, gdy mijał jego i Liama, aby zająć miejsce.

– Bo mój współlokator to idiota – mruknął pod nosem.

– Obudziłem cię dwie godziny temu, Zayn, mówiłem, że wychodzę wcześniej. Nie moja wina, że spałeś dalej.

Liam, z jakiegoś powodu spięty i zakłopotany jego obecnością, obserwował go kątem oka, nie chcąc wyjść na świra. Więc to on był współlokatorem Harry'ego, o którym tak wiele słyszał. Chociaż jego ciało zareagowało na tego niezwykle atrakcyjnego osobnika w sposób, którego nadal nie do końca rozumiał, nie potrafił zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, co mówił mu Harry. Zayn mógł być cholernie przystojny, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że był też niezłym kutasem, a w tym przekonaniu jeszcze bardziej utwierdziło go jego obecne zachowanie.

Harry pochylił się do przodu, aby spojrzeć na bruneta.

– Ej, Zayn, to właśnie jest Liam – oznajmił, wskazując kciukiem na Liama. Zayn tylko na moment spojrzał na niego i odwrócił głowę z powrotem na przód klasy z niewzruszoną miną. Liam zmrużył oczy. – Opowiadałem ci o nim.

– Jasne – burknął dość ozięble. Tym razem na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia i wywrócił ostentacyjnie oczami.

– Nie przejmuj się nim, Liam. Nie jest rannym ptaszkiem, dlatego zachowuje się jak dupek.

Liam skinął głową, chociaż uważał, że nawet to nie usprawiedliwiało jego ordynarnego zachowania. Niall także nienawidził wcześnie wstawać, ale nigdy nie był z tego powodu niemiły dla innych osób.

Dzięki tej dość nieprzyjemnej sytuacji, wreszcie był w stanie przenieść swoją uwagę z tego atrakcyjnego dupka na profesora Botterelli, chociaż nie miał bladego pojęcia, o czym właśnie mówi, ponieważ stracił już co najmniej piętnaście minut zajęć. Do jego nozdrzy dotarł miły zapach wody kolońskiej i zacisnął dłonie w pięści byle tylko nie zrobić czegoś głupiego.

Nie potrafił rozgryźć tego, co się z nim działo. Od wielu lat wiedział, że nie jest tak do końca heteroseksualny, co perfekcyjnie potwierdzała jego bliska zażyłość z Harrym, ale faceci tacy, jak Zayn nie byli w jego typie. O ile w ogóle posiadał jakikolwiek typ. Jednakże lubił przebywać w towarzystwie osób pełnych życia, pozytywnego nastawienia, towarzyskich i zabawnych. Zayn wydawał się być zupełnym tego przeciwieństwem, a to negatywne nastawienie powinno Liama natychmiast zniechęcić, lecz jego oszałamiająca uroda odwracała uwagę. Liam spoglądał na jego profil i przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, jakim cudem facet może mieć tak długie, gęste rzęsy. A jakby tego było miało miał wielką ochotę pogładzić opuszkami palców jego ostro zarysowaną szczękę albo, w najlepszym wypadku, całować ją. Czuł jeszcze większe zażenowanie i zdezorientowanie niż wcześniej.

Dopiero donośny głos profesora wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

– A teraz proszę wszystkich o uwagę! – zawołał, jakby doskonale wiedząc, iż nie wszyscy studenci znajdowali się ciałem i umysłem w jego sali wykładowej. – Zapewne słyszeliście, iż co roku w tym semestrze proponuję studentom przygotowanie do świąt bożonarodzeniowych swoją własną, profesjonalną wystawę, która ma wielki wpływ na waszą końcową ocenę. Niestety, nie każdy się tego podejmuje lub nie jest w stanie doprowadzić swojej pracy do końca, co jest ogromnie rozczarowujące.

– W zeszłym roku pięć osób zrezygnowało z zajęć przez ten projekt – szepnął mu do ucha Harry. – Właśnie dlatego chciałem koniecznie zapisać się na jego wykłady. Taka wystawa to pierwsze wrota do świetlanej przyszłości.

Liam uciszył go, nie chcąc przegapić dalszych słów profesora. Nie miał pojęcia, o jakiej wystawie jest mowa, za to Harry wyglądał na ogromnie podekscytowanego.

– Posiadam tutaj listę przeróżnych zagadnień z dziedziny sztuki, które na pewno są wam znane – powiedział, unosząc rękę z białą kartką papieru. – Pochodzicie z kilku różnych kierunków, dlatego nie oczekuję, że osoba studiująca realizację dźwięku przygotuje wystawę obrazów. Przypuszczam, że zakończyłoby się to katastrofą – dodał, wywołując kilka niekontrolowanych chichotów na sali, a Liam uśmiechnął się do siebie. – Dlatego też każda wystawa musi posiadać obróbkę muzyczną, odpowiednią dla wybranego przez danego ucznia tematu. Bez względu na to, czy będą to obrazy, rysunki, rzeźba lub fotografia, będziecie potrzebować wspólnika, który stworzy wam swoją własną kompozycję.

– Co o tym myślisz, wspólniku? – Liam zwrócił się szeptem do Harry'ego, który odpowiedział mu szerokim uśmiechem.

– Albowiem na sali posiadamy nieliczne grono studentów muzykologii, przygotowałem listę studentów drugiego roku, na której możecie znaleźć swojego partnera, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Za kwadrans koniec zajęć, więc daję wam czas na dogadanie się ze sobą i przejrzenie listy tematów. Życzę wszystkim powodzenia!

Liam wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, już czując narastające podekscytowanie. W tej chwili rozumiał wcześniejszą ekscytację Harry'ego, ponieważ taka wystawa rzeczywiście była czymś niezwykle ważnym. Liam niczego nie kochał tak bardzo, jak możliwości stworzenia własnej, unikatowej kompozycji.

– Nie mogę się doczekać – odezwał się Harry z błogim wyrazem twarzy. – Ktoś z trzeciego roku powiedział mi, że na tych studenckich wystawach pojawiają się ważne osobistości. Rok temu jedna dziewczyna została przyjęta do programu edukacyjnego Londyńskiej Orkiestry Symfonicznej.

Liam wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Chyba żartujesz.

– Jej kompozycja została zagrana przez orkiestrę. Jesteś pewien, że chcesz pracować ze mną?

– Czemu nie? Będziemy się świetnie bawić.

– Zawsze świetnie się bawimy – odparł Harry, puszczając mu oczko.

– O ile zapewnisz mi miejsce w Londyńskiej Orkiestrze Filharmonicznej.

Z prawej strony Liama dobiegło szydercze prychnięcie. Oboje spojrzeli na Zayna, który zdawał się nawet nie zwracać na nich uwagi; podpierał głowę na ręce z zamkniętymi oczami i można by przypuszczać, że po prostu się zdrzemnął, ale Liam był pewien, że to właśnie on wydał z siebie ten dźwięk.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał go Liam, starając się brzmieć obojętnie. Zayn powoli odwrócił głowę i otworzył oczy, kilka razy mrugając powiekami i przyciągając uwagę do swoich niezwykle długich rzęs.

– Nic nie mówiłem.

– Przed chwilą prychnąłeś, jakbyś miał jakiś problem.

– Przesłyszałeś się.

Liam zacisnął wargi w wąską linię, by nie powiedzieć czegoś obraźliwego. Nawet nie znał tego chłopaka, ale już doprowadzał go do białej gorączki.

– Zayn, z kim zamierzasz pracować? – zwrócił się do niego Harry, kompletnie ignorując wcześniejszą wymianę zdań swoich kolegów. Znów pochylał się do przodu z ręką na kolanie Liama, aby utrzymać równowagę na krześle.

Szatyn rozejrzał się po sali z wargami ułożonymi w dzióbek, a Liam uniósł brew na ten widok. Harry robił taką minę, gdy zgrywał obrażonego, ale Zayn sprawiał wrażenie, jak gdyby był to jego typowy wyraz twarzy.

– Kogoś znajdę. Mam czas.

– Tylko nie zwlekaj do ostatniej chwili, bo zostanie ci jakiś muzyk amator bez grama talentu, który spieprzy całą wystawę. Muzyczna część jest równie ważna jak ta artystyczna.

Zayn jedynie wzruszył ramionami na jego słowa, a Harry westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, po czym wstał z miejsca, proponując Liamowi sprawdzenie listy proponowanych przez profesora tematów. Choć Zayn ociężale podążył za nimi do biurka profesora, trzymał się dwa metry z tyłu ze spuszczoną głową i włosami opadającymi mu na twarz.

– Nie widzę tutaj nic ciekawego – oznajmij Harry po przejrzeniu listy i trącił Liama łokciem, ale skupić na sobie jego uwagę. – Może coś o starożytnym Egipcie? Choć nie wyobrażam sobie, jaka muzyka by do tego pasowała, nawet jeśli byłoby zabawnie. Można by przebrać ludzi na ulicy... Nie, to bez sensu. Zayn, sprawdźmy tę listę muzyków. Może znamy kogoś, z kim byś się świetnie dogadał.

Zayn otworzył usta gotów zaprzeczyć, ale Styles chwycił go pod ramię, bez zbytniego trudu przyciągając bliżej stołu. Liam odsunął się, aby nie przeszkadzać im ani innym studentom i już miał zamiar wyjść z sali, gdy nagle Harry wydał z siebie głośny okrzyk tryumfu.

– Niall tutaj jest! – zawołał, odwróciwszy się do Liama. – Nie wiedziałem, że też jest muzykiem! Mogłeś mi powiedzieć! Wybacz, Liam, ale to idealna okazja.

– Okazja na co? – zdziwił się, lekko zaniepokojony.

– Zaproponuję Niallowi współpracę – odpowiedział oczywistym tonem. – Poznamy się bliżej, zakochamy w sobie...

Zayn znów wydał z siebie to samo prychnięcie, co wcześniej, lecz tym razem patrzył na przyjaciela z czułością.

– Oglądasz zbyt wiele dennych romansideł.

– Nie drwij ze mnie, kiedy mam misję do spełnienia. Wspieraj mnie, Zayn.

– To się źle skończy. – Zayn westchnął teatralnie, a Liam, mimo wszystko, uśmiechnął się, nie mogąc się z nim nie zgodzić.

 

<<*>>

 

Zayn zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien zwlekać do ostatniej chwili ze znalezieniem partnera do pracy nad wystawą. Był nią równie podekscytowany co Harry, choć nie okazywał tego tak otwarcie. Spędził kilka dni na rozmyślaniu nad tematem, który wybrał od razu po spojrzeniu na kartkę od profesora i jakimś cudem czwartek nadszedł szybciej niż się spodziewał, a on wciąż nie posiadał partnera.

Nie miał tylu znajomości, w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, a tym bardziej w gronie muzyków na uczelni, a ci, z którymi czasami wymieniał kilka zdań, byli już zajęci. Wszystko dlatego, że znów czekał do ostatniej chwili.

– Nie powiem 'a nie mówiłem' – zaczął nonszalancko Harry, gdy siedzieli w kawiarni niedaleko ich mieszkania w czwartkowe popołudnie – choć mam na to wielką ochotę.

– Dziękuję, Harry – mruknął sarkastycznie – to bardzo miłe z twojej strony.

Chłopak popatrzył na Zayna z politowaniem.

– Chciałbym ci pomóc, ale każdy, kogo znam już ma partnera. Słuchaj! A może połączymy siły? Zrobimy mega świetną wystawę! Niall nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

Zayn uniósł brew. We wtorek Niall sprawiał wrażenie, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru współpracować z Harrym; Zayn był przy ich rozmowie, bo nie mógł przegapić okazji na ujrzenie na własne oczy jak ktoś odmawia Harry'emu. Pomimo najlepiej przedstawionej, błagalnej miny Stylesa z ust Nialla razem z głośnym śmiechem wypłynęło kategoryczne 'nie'.

Jednakże Harry, oprócz nieziemskiego uroku, posiadał zadziwiający dar przekonywania, któremu nikt nie mógł się oprzeć. Zayn był na to idealnym dowodem. Dlatego też wszystko było możliwe, a Harry Styles tak łatwo się nie poddawał, jeśli wypatrzył sobie jakiś cel.

– Więc przekonałeś go do współpracy?

Ekscytacja na twarzy Harry'ego nieznacznie zmalała.

– Tak jakby. Jestem dobrej myśli.

Zayn tylko pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

– A może Liam?

– Kto?

Harry westchnął, najwyraźniej zmęczony głupotą przyjaciela.

– Liam Payne. Mówiłem ci o nim i przedstawiłem was sobie w poniedziałek. – Zayn nadal nie miał pojęcia, o kim mówi. Znajomość z Harrym znaczyła, że prawie każdego dnia przedstawiano mu kogoś nowego, o kim szybko zapominał. – Siedziałeś obok niego.

Kojarzył jakiegoś napakowanego szatyna z niezwykle słodkimi oczami, obok którego usiadł na historii sztuki, bo tylko tam było wolne miejsce.

– Już wiem. I co z nim?

– Może Liam nadal jest wolny?

Zayn skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

– Nie chcę pracować z jakimś nabuzowanym pseudoartystą, któremu wydaje się, że jest lepszy niż w rzeczywistości.

Czoło Harry'ego zmarszczyło się, a w oczach pojawiły gniewne iskry. Niełatwo dało się go zdenerwować, nie unosił się ani nie kontratakował, ale nie tolerował obrażania bliskich mu osób.

– Liam jest genialny! Gdybyś słyszał jak gra byłbyś nim oczarowany i może nawet twoje twarde serce by stopniało.

Zayn wiedział, że zasłużył sobie na te słowa i sam świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że ostatnimi czasy wydaje się nieczuły – szczególnie po zerwaniu z Masonem. Problem tkwił w tym, że czuł zbyt wiele, zbyt często i zbyt mocno, lecz nauczył się to ukrywać, aby nikt nie odgadł jego słabości. Skutkiem tego zawsze było złamane serce. Jedynymi osobami, które doskonale znały jego prawdziwe oblicze, byli jego rodzice, siostry, Danny oraz Mason. A ten ostatni złamał mu serce.

– Czemu tak bardzo ci zależy na tym Liamie? – spytał, aby odciągnąć Harry'ego od głównego tematu. – Jest między wami coś, o czym nie wiem?

Powiedział to żartem, spodziewając się równie żartobliwej odpowiedzi, a zamiast tego Harry wyraźnie się zamieszał. A to zdarzało się bardzo rzadko. Naprawdę _bardzo_ rzadko. Zayn wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Poważnie? Ty i on?

– To nic takiego. Dobrze się bawimy.

Kilka dni po wprowadzeniu się Harry'ego do mieszkania, Zayn przyniósł kilka skrętów, które sprzedał mu dawny diler Danny'ego. Zawsze uważał, że najlepszym sposobem na poznanie drugiej osoby jest upicie się z nią. Wszystko wtedy pochodzi prosto z wnętrza. Właśnie wtedy Zayn wyjawił mu całą historię o Masonie, a od Harry'ego dowiedział się między innymi, że płeć nie ma dla niego znaczenia, jeśli ktoś wpadnie mu w oko.

– Z iloma osobami tak dobrze się bawisz?

Na usta Harry'ego wrócił figlarny uśmiech, a jego wzrok spoczął gdzieś ponad głową Zayna, co znaczyło, że coś ważniejszego przykuło jego uwagę.

– Mniej niżbym chciał. Cześć, Niall!

Zayn odwrócił się na krześle, gdy Harry zaczął wymachiwać ręką jak szaleniec. Niall zmierzał w ich stronę z dwoma nieznajomymi chłopakami. Usiadł na wolnym krześle i bez pytania wziął do połowy wypitą kawę Zayna, podczas gdy jego koledzy podeszli do lady. Z jakiegoś powodu Zayn nie zwrócił mu uwagi, choć uznał jego zachowanie za dziwne.

– Siema, Harry. Zayn, co słychać?

Zayn nie odezwał się, odrobinę skołowany taką otwartością, ponieważ rozmawiał z tym blondynem drugi raz w życiu. A za pierwszym razem wymienili tylko krótkie powitania.

– Przyszedłeś powiedzieć mi, że z radością zostaniesz moim partnerem? – zapytał go Harry, opierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach z miną niewiniątka.

– Przyszedłem w spokoju napić się dobrej kawy, ale mam pecha, skoro akurat wpadłem na ciebie.

– Mieszkam niedaleko, więc nazwałbym to przeznaczeniem.

Niall parsknął śmiechem, przenosząc wzrok na Zayna, jak gdyby zastanawiał się, czy ten chłopak robi sobie z niego żarty. Zayn wzruszył ramionami i wstał z krzesła, nie chcąc być piątym kołem u wozu, bo Harry już zdołał o nim zapomnieć, zbyt pochłonięty flirtowaniem. Pożegnał się z nimi i ruszył w stronę budynku, w którym mieściło się biuro profesora Botterelli. Nie zamierzał rezygnować z udziału w wystawie, więc w tej chwili jego jedyną szansą było kolejne spojrzenie na listę uczniów z nadzieją, że znajdzie tam jakiegoś frajera, który stanie się jego ostatnią deską ratunku.

Przepuścił w drzwiach dziewczynę i poprawił pasek torby na ramieniu, po czym skierował się schodami na drugie piętro. O tej godzinie w budynku znajdowała się tylko garstka studentów, więc szybko dotarł pod drzwi profesora. Już miał zapukać, stał z uniesioną ręką, gdy te otworzyły się i stanął twarzą w twarz z Liamem.

Chociaż nie znał go osobiście i tylko słyszał o nim od Harry'ego, teraz naprawdę mógł przypisać twarz do imienia. A była to bardzo przystojna twarz, pomimo trochę zbyt dużego nosa i bujnych brwi. Zarost na jego policzkach dodawał mu ostrzejszego wyglądu, nawet jeśli te sarnie oczy go łagodziły. Na poniedziałkowych zajęciach nie przyjrzał mu się zbyt dobrze (ledwo je pamiętał, bo co za debil wymyślił lekcje o ósmej rano), lecz zastanawiał się teraz, dlaczego wcześniej nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

– Pomóc ci w czymś?

I nagle cały ten czar prysł, gdy tylko Liam otworzył usta. Jego głos brzmiał arogancko i złowrogo, wręcz sprawił, że Zayn cofnął się o krok do tyłu. Te sarnie oczy Payne'a podpowiadały mu, że ten koleś oznacza kłopoty, a od nich wolał trzymać się z dala. A wszystko dlatego, że coś w jego wyglądzie i zachowaniu przypominało mu Masona.

– Przyszedłem do profesora – odparł, lecz Liam nie zszedł mu z drogi. Stał i gapił się na niego jak kretyn. Zayn westchnął, kompletnie nie w nastroju na użeranie się z takimi typkami. Właśnie dlatego ograniczał kontakty z ludźmi do minimum. – Nie mam czasu, Payne.

– Gdzie ci się tak spieszy? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby malarze mieli jakiś bardzo napięty grafik.

Zayn zacisnął pięści. Doświadczenie pokazało mu, że nie warto reagować na takie docinki, by jeszcze bardziej nie nakręcić przeciwnika, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Na szczęście, nim otworzył usta, za Liamem pojawił się ich profesor.

– Zayn, co cię do mnie sprowadza? – zapytał, a Liam wreszcie przestąpił przez próg, by zrobić mu miejsce.

– Mam pytanie odnośnie wystawy – odparł, nie chcąc zagłębiać się w szczegóły przy Liamie, który najwyraźniej nie zamierzał odejść.

– Tylko mi nie mów, że nie zamierzasz brać udziału. Słyszałem o tobie wiele dobrego od innych wykładowców, więc będę rozczarowany, jeśli nie zobaczę na własne oczy, na co cię stać.

– Chodzi raczej o kwestię partnera – wyjaśnił, zauważywszy kątem oka, że Liam powoli się oddala. – Czy na pewno muszę pracować z drugą osobą? Czekałem zbyt długo i chyba wszyscy muzycy są zajęci.

– Pan Payne właśnie był u mnie w podobnej sprawie. Możesz go zapytać, czy zechciałby z tobą pracować.

Zayn otworzył szeroko oczy. To właśnie kara za bycie leniwym.

– Może jest ktoś inny...

– Prawie wszyscy studenci zgłosili swój udział. Nie wydaje mi się, abyś teraz znalazł kogoś innego. – Z gabinetu za jego plecami dobiegł odgłos dzwoniącego telefonu. – Do jutra chcę znać twoją odpowiedź, Zayn.

Zayn tylko skinął głową, a profesor zniknął w środku. I co teraz?

 

<<*>>

 

Liam wyszedł z budynku nadal w kiepskim nastroju. Ten dzień nie należał do najlepszych, a do tego nic nie szło po jego myśli. Nie dość, że Harry wystawił go do wiatru, by uganiać się za Niallem, to jeszcze Matt, inny student fotografii, postanowił odpuścić sobie udział w projekcie z historii sztuki i powiadomił Liama ledwo godzinę temu. Nawet jeśli udział nie był obowiązkowy, większość studentów nie rezygnowała z wystawy, bo każdy liczył na lepszą ocenę. A Matt był idiotą.

Profesor Botterelli niewiele mu pomógł, choć nie spodziewał się, że będzie inaczej. A na domiar złego był niemiły dla Zayna, bo pojawił się na jego drodze w złym momencie.

Liam nie potrafił być dla kogoś niemiły bez powodu, nie wyżywał się na innych, by sobie ulżyć. Wychowano go lepiej niż dzisiaj się zachował i czuł się paskudnie, dlatego też oddalił się spod biura profesora jak najszybciej tylko mógł. Przy pierwszej lepszej okazji przeprosi Zayna, bo w tej chwili nie byłby w stanie spojrzeć mu w te piękne, czekoladowe oczy.

Przeszedł przez ulicę, kierując się w stronę swojego mieszkania. Telefon w jego kieszeni zaczął wibrować, a kiedy odczytał wiadomość od Nialla, zaśmiał się pod nosem.

_Od Nialler: Styles namówił mnie do pracy nad wystawą! Będę tego żałować, co nie?!_

_Do Nialler: Prawdopodobnie. Polubisz go, sam zobaczysz._

_Od Nialler: nie wiem czemu, ale już go lubię. To te dołeczki! Nie mów mu tego!_

Liam znów roześmiał się i odpisał 'ok', a schowawszy telefon do kieszeni, przyspieszył kroku, by szybciej znaleźć się w domu. Wolał nie zastanawiać się nad stertą zadań do wykonania na przyszłe zajęcia.

Dopiero po chwili usłyszał, jak ktoś nawołuje jego imię. W pierwszej chwili to zignorował, myśląc, że chodzi o kogoś innego, ale wołanie nie ustało, za to stało się coraz wyraźniejsze i bliższe.

Odwrócił się i ujrzał biegnącego w jego stronę ile sił w nogach współlokatora Harry'ego. Zatrzymał się ze zdezorientowaną miną; czego Zayn mógł od niego chcieć, skoro się nie znali?

– Ja pierdolę, Liam – wykrztusił, z trudem łapiąc powietrze i oparł dłonie na kolanach. – Jak można tak szybko chodzić... Muszę rzucić palenie.

Liam uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, bo ten sam tekst słyszał od Louisa wiele razy.

– Gdyby każdy mój przyjaciel płacił mi za te słowa, byłbym już milionerem – stwierdził żartobliwie, a Zayn popatrzył na niego z grymasem.

– W takim razie dobrze, że nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

– O co chodzi, Zayn?

Chłopak wyprostował się, odgarniając włosy z twarzy, a Liam mimowolnie śledził ruch jego prawej dłoni, z ciemnym śladem po ołówku przy małym palcu.

– Potrzebuję... – Zayn zawahał się, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zrezygnowanie. – Potrzebuję partnera na historię sztuki.

Liam parsknął śmiechem, zanim zorientował się, że chłopak mówi poważnie.

– Dlaczego ja? – zapytał zaskoczony.

– Botterelli powiedział, że nie masz partnera, a ja jestem zdesperowany.

Na te słowa Liam poczuł dziwne ukłucie w piersi, bardzo nieprzyjemne.

– Jesteś zdesperowany? W przeciwnym razie nie wziąłbyś mnie pod uwagę.

– Oczywiście, że nie – odparł od razu, wyraźnie zaskoczony. Kolejne ukłucie w pierś.

– Wybacz, Zayn, ale zależy mi na tym projekcie i stworzeniu wyróżniającej się kompozycji – powiedział o wiele ostrzejszym tonem niż zamierzał. – Praca z jakimś malarzem amatorem niezbyt mi odpowiada.

Zayn zamrugał, a jego twarz poczerwieniała ze złości.

– Zapomnij, że cokolwiek mówiłem. – Machnął ręką i odwrócił się, by odejść. Liam przygryzł wargę w geście zakłopotania, patrząc za oddalającym się chłopakiem. Po raz kolejny był dla niego niemiły, choć wcale tego nie chciał.

Po chwili namysłu zawołał za nim i dobiegł do niego, gdy Zayn się o dziwo się zatrzymał.

– Byłem niemiły, przepraszam – przyznał szczerze z ręką na sercu. Zayn zmarszczył brwi. – Z chęcią będę z tobą pracować. O ile nadal chcesz.

– Mi też zależy na tej wystawie – powiedział. – Nie mogę tego spieprzyć. Po prostu nie mogę, jasne?

Liam przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. Brunet westchnął ciężko i przebiegł dłonią po włosach, rozglądając się nerwowo dookoła.

– Dam znać profesorowi, że pracujemy razem – powiedział w końcu, a kiedy się odwrócił, by odejść, Liam złapał go za ramię.

– Czekaj! Nie powinniśmy wpierw omówić tematu wystawy...

– Mam już obmyślany temat.

– Więc mam zgodzić się w ciemno i przyporządkować tobie?

Zayn uniósł brwi z wyzywającą miną, jak gdyby chciał go jeszcze bardziej sprowokować do kłótni.

– Niech będzie – mruknął Liam. – Ale musimy jak najszybciej wziąć się do pracy. Możemy spotkać się u mnie...

– Wolę jakiś neutralny grunt. – Zayn wykrzywił usta w grymasie. Choć ten krzywy wyraz twarzy niezbyt podobał się Liamowi, nie dało się ukryć, że pomimo tego Malik nadal był olśniewająco przystojny. – Park przy uczelni? Jutro popołudniu? Trzecia ci pasuje?

Liam tylko skinął głową, też uważając, że park jest najlepszym miejscem na takie spotkanie na początek. Szybko zorientował się, że Zayn jest osobą, która lubi sama decydować i rządzić, więc był pewien, że czekają ich bardzo ciężkie dwa miesiące, ponieważ Liam nienawidził, gdy ktoś nim rządził.

 

<<*>>

 

Jak zwykle Zayn był spóźniony. Nie miał pojęcia jak to się działo, że bez względu na to, gdzie się wybierał, na umówione miejsce docierał z opóźnieniem. Jeśli przesypiał budzik, trudno było się dziwić, że nie był na czas, ale jak wyjaśnić fakt, że skończywszy zajęcia o drugiej, do parku na spotkanie z Liamem dotarł z dziesięciominutowym opóźnieniem. W ciągu godziny zdołał coś przekąsić i przebrać się, więc był pewien, że zdąży na czas. Nic z tego. Najwyraźniej był przeklęty dożywotnim spóźnialstwem.

Dostrzegł Liama siedzącego pod drzewem razem z szatynem, którego nie znał. Byli zbyt pochłonięci rozmową, aby go zauważyć, więc odchrząknął wymownie. Liam podniósł głowę, nadal śmiejąc się z tego, o czym rozmawiał z kolegą i na moment Zaynowi dech zamarł w piersi, gdy ich oczy się spotkały. Uznał, że to wina tego, że biegł całą drogę ze swojego mieszkania.

– Przepraszam za spóźnienie – wybąkał, czując się odrobinę niekomfortowo pod naporem dwóch par oczu.

– W porządku. – Liam poklepał miejsce na trawniku, na które Zayn popatrzył z grymasem. Nie chciał pobrudzić całkiem nowych spodni. Wydał na nie prawie całą kasę, jaką dostał za sprzedany niedawno obraz. Wyglądało na to, że Liam odczytał jego myśli, ponieważ rozłożył na ziemi swoją bluzę. – Siadaj na tym.

Nie dało się ukryć, że Zayna kompletnie zbiło z tropu dzisiejsze zachowanie chłopaka, całkowicie przeciwne do wczorajszej wrogości. To jasne, że był w o wiele lepszym nastroju, a Zayn i tak nie czuł się swobodnie.

– Jestem Louis – zwrócił się do niego szatyn z wyciągniętą dłonią. – Przyszła wielka gwiazda Hollywoodu i laureat przynajmniej dwóch Oskarów, kilku nagród BAFTA i niezliczonej ilości Złotych Globów.

Liam wybuchnął śmiechem na widok zdezorientowanej miny Zayna.

– Louis studiuje aktorstwo – powiedział, co akurat wiele wyjaśniało. – Wyolbrzymianie to jego specjalność.

– Ja przynajmniej nie wyolbrzymiam co do wielkości mojego członka – zadrwił Louis ze złośliwym uśmiechem, a Liam poczerwieniał na twarzy.

– Byłem pijany!

– I napalony.

Liam pokręcił głową z politowaniem.

– Wybacz, Zayn, Louis to idiota – zwrócił się do niego z przepraszającą miną. Louis wydał z siebie oburzone prychnięcie, po czym spojrzał na Zayna.

– Chwila moment, ty jesteś _Zayn_? Współlokator Harry'ego? Wiedziałem, że skądś cię znam!

Zayn tylko przytaknął, nawet nie pytając, skąd zna Harry'ego. Choć Styles chodził do tego uniwersytetu od dwóch miesięcy, już zdołał zapoznać się z jedną trzecią studentów.

– Eleanor, moja lepsza połówka, też studiuje fotografię, ale jest na drugim roku. Niech mnie drzwi ścisną, jesteś jeszcze przystojniejszy niż słyszałem.

Zayn mimowolnie poczerwieniał na twarzy i po raz kolejny w życiu dziękował za swoją ciemną karnację. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że swojej atrakcyjności, ale tego typu komentarze od całkowicie nieznajomych osób zawsze go onieśmielały.

– Zanim się całkiem rozgadasz, to ci przerwę – wtrącił Liam z lekkim uśmiechem, klepiąc swojego przyjaciela po ramieniu. – Ja i Zayn mamy dużo pracy. Zobaczymy się wieczorem.

– Nie lubię być zbywany w tak niedyskretny sposób, ale dzisiaj mogę ci to wybaczyć. – Louis podniósł się z trawnika i otrzepał spodnie, choć jego ciemnoszare spodnie od dresu nie wyglądały na zbyt czyste. Prawdę mówiąc, z gęstym zarostem, bluzą z jakąś podejrzaną plamą na piersi i czapką spod której wystawały przetłuszczone włosy wyglądał, jakby nie mył się od kilku dni. Louis wyglądał jak każdy typowy student, któremu było wszystko jedno, byle tylko przetrwać do końca.

– Zayn, przyłączysz się do nas? Wieczorem idziemy na drinka dla uczczenia końca kolejnego tragicznego tygodnia na uniwerku – powiedział, pochylając się z dłonią na ramieniu Zayna. Zwykle nie lubił, gdy ktoś obcy go dotykał, ale stłumił w sobie chęć odsunięcia się od niego. – Jestem pewien, że Harry też tam będzie, przyjdźcie razem.

Zayn zerknął na Liama, z jakiegoś powodu chcąc wiedzieć, co on o tym myśli, ale chłopak miał spuszczoną głowę i skubał trawę.

– Zastanowię się – odpowiedział, a Louis po przyjacielsku klepnął go w ramię i oddalił się.

Między nimi zaległa cisza, Liam wyglądał na ogromnie zainteresowanego skubaniem trawy, a Zayn nie miał pojęcia, od czego zacząć rozmowę. W końcu Liam podniósł wzrok ze skamieniałym wyrazem twarzy.

– Więc co planujesz? – zapytał beznamiętnie, a Zayn uniósł brew. – Mówiłeś, że masz obmyślony cały projekt.

– Tak, mam – odparł i znów zaległa cisza. Było bardziej niezręcznie niż się spodziewał.

– Więc?

– To... nic specjalnego.

– To wymyślimy coś lepszego.

Zayn skrzywił się; nie chciał myśleć nad innym pomysłem, ponieważ uważał swój za świetny, ale nie chciał też, aby Liam go wyśmiał.

– Myślałem nad... – Zayn podrapał się po lekko pokrytym zarostem policzku. – Czymś w stylu... Jakby przedstawienia życia w mieście? Nie wiem...

– Coś jak graffiti na murach? – wtrącił Liam z lekkim zdezorientowaniem na twarzy, a Zayn parsknął śmiechem.

– Nie, Payne. Coś jak... – Zamyślił się, nie wiedząc, jak najlepiej ująć w słowa swoje myśli. Bez problemu potrafił przenosić wizje na papier, ale nigdy nie wiedział, jak odpowiednio dobrać słowa, by druga osoba miała pojęcie, o co mu chodzi. Właśnie dlatego nienawidził pracować w grupie. W końcu sięgnął do torby po swój szkicownik, by pokazać Liamowi to, co narysował poprzedniego dnia. – Coś w tym stylu.

Liam wziął do ręki szkicownik, by lepiej się przyjrzeć, a Zayn usilnie starał się zignorować uczucie dyskomfortu, ponieważ nie cierpiał, gdy ktoś inny – a tym bardziej ktoś obcy – brał do ręki tak wartościową dla niego rzecz. Poza tym obawiał się, że chłopak z ciekawości zacznie przerzucać kartki, a znajdowały się tam prace, których nie zamierzał pokazywać nikomu innemu.

– To wnętrze kawiarni – zauważył całkiem słusznie Liam. – To ma być nasz projekt?

Zayn wzruszył ramionami i zabrał od niego szkicownik.

– Życie w mieście, coś codziennego, co dzieje się wokół nas, ale na co nie zwracamy uwagi, bo... ciągle gdzieś się spieszymy albo jesteśmy zbyt przejęci własnymi sprawami.

– Nie wydaje ci się to – Liam zawahał się na moment – mało oryginalne? Nie zrozum mnie źle! Brzmi w porządku, ale prosto. Ta wystawa...

– Nie jest konkursem. Z nikim nie rywalizujemy.

Na jego słowa Liam uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, jakby uważał go za największego idiotę na świecie.

– Całe studia to jedna wielka rywalizacja. Jeśli uważasz inaczej, coś robisz źle. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mam zamiar się wyróżniać i wypaść najlepiej jak tylko potrafię, nawet bez pomocy jakiegoś amatora.

– Amatora? – powtórzył z oburzeniem Zayn i z narastającą złością wepchnął szkicownik z powrotem do torby. – Jak sobie chcesz, Payne. Wymyśl coś lepszego i zgłoś się do mnie, żebym mógł odwalić _amatorską_ robotę.

Nienawidził, gdy ktoś odnosił się do niego w taki sposób, z wyższością i kompletnym brakiem szacunku. Bez przerwy trafiał na osoby, które uważały się za lepsze od innych, ale umiejętności nie czyniły z nich dobrych ludzi. Liam nie wyglądał na takiego ze swoimi szczerymi oczami, jednak pozory zawsze mylą. A mówi się, że oczy są zwierciadłem duszy – co za bujda.

– Zayn, zaczekaj. – Liam zatrzymał go, gdy już podnosił się z miejsca. Wczoraj tego nie zrobił, ale dzisiaj powinien zignorować jego wołanie i dać sobie spokój. Mimo to spojrzał z góry na chłopaka z nieukrywaną niechęcią. – Źle to zabrzmiało. Nie miałem nic złego na myśli... Ciągle wpierw mówię, a potem myślę. Przepra...

– Wczoraj też nie miałeś nic złego na myśli? – przerwał mu drwiąco. Liam patrzył na niego jak pobity szczeniak i nagle to Zayn poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Posiadanie takiego wyrazu twarzy powinno być zabronione.

– Za tamto też przepraszam – wybąkał z zakłopotaniem. – Jestem zestresowany tym projektem i w ogóle... Po prostu zawsze czuję potrzebę bycia lepszym. Nie ma w tym nic złego.

Zayn prychnął, ale po części także to rozumiał, ponieważ od zawsze starał się dorównać innym, zostać zauważonym i docenionym. Może właśnie dlatego słowa Liama podziałały na niego jak płachta na byka, bo w idealny sposób przedstawiły to, co sam odczuwa od rozpoczęcia studiów.

– W tej wystawie nie chodzi o współzawodnictwo – powiedział, ponownie zajmując miejsce na bluzie Liama, który wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą. – A nawet prosty pomysł może zapaść w pamięć i wywrzeć wrażenie na innych.

Liam podrapał się po głowie z zamyśloną miną.

– W takim razie skorzystamy z twojego pomysłu.

– Możemy pomyśleć nad czymś innym – dodał pospiesznie Zayn, ale szatyn pokręcił głową.

– Nie, jest dobry...

– Przed chwilą mówiłeś co innego.

– Myliłem się. A co do muzyki...

– Nie chcę pracować nad czymś, z czego oboje nie będziemy zadowoleni.

– Zayn – wtrącił ostrzejszym tonem. – Już postanowione.

Zayn westchnął ciężko. Jeśli będą się tak sprzeczać przez cały czas o każdą głupotę, ta wystawa może nie dojść do skutku.

Otworzył usta, aby zapytać Liama, czy myślał nad jakąkolwiek kompozycją do wystawy, gdy z kieszeni szatyna dobiegł odgłos dzwoniącego telefonu. Liam posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech i sięgnął po komórkę.

– Muszę iść – oznajmił niespodziewanie po odczytaniu wiadomości.

– Jak to? Przecież to nie wszystko. Co z muzyką?

Liam podniósł się z trawy i wzruszył ramionami z rękami w kieszeniach.

– Spotkamy się pojutrze i obmyślimy więcej szczegółów. Skomponowanie muzyki do wystawy zajmie mi mniej czasu niż tobie te wszystkie obrazy. A za godzinę mam randkę.

Zayn otworzył usta zbity z tropu. Chłopak posłał mu lekki uśmiech i machnął dłonią na pożegnanie, po czym bez zbędnych słów ruszył po trawniku w stronę ulicy. Zayn obserwował go z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie lubię go – wymamrotał do siebie i wtedy spostrzegł, że wciąż siedział na bluzie Payne'a.

 

<<*>>

 

– Jak ci poszło z Malikiem?

Odwrócił wzrok od swojego odbicia w lustrze, by spojrzeć na odbicie Nialla, który stanął w drzwiach łazienki z rękami w kieszeniach kurtki pożyczonej od Liama. Nawet Liam musiał przyznać, że jego przyjaciel wyglądał świetnie; nie przypominał tamtego chłopaka w tlenionych, rozczochranych włosach bez wyczucia stylu, którego poznał rok temu. Od kiedy zaczął chodzić z Liamem na siłownię i przykładać uwagę do tego, co ma w swojej szafie (albo w szafie kumpli), jego popularność na kampusie znacznie wzrosła.

– Gorzej chyba być nie mogło – odparł, a Niall wykrzywił usta w współczującym uśmiechu. – Prędzej się pozabijamy, a nie skończymy tą wystawę. Jakoś... Nie potrafię z nim rozmawiać ani znaleźć wspólnego języka.

– Nie macie stać się najlepszymi kumplami. Tylko skończyć projekt.

Liam westchnął i jeszcze raz przebiegł dłonią po włosach.

– Jak mam pracować z kimś, kto morduje mnie samym spojrzeniem, gdy tylko się odzywam? Przez to już zrobiłem z siebie idiotę.

– Dramatyzujesz. A to niby Lou jest w tym mistrzem.

Liam zmroził go wzrokiem, dając do zrozumienia, że wcale mu nie pomaga.

– Może mi wyjaśnisz, czemu siedzisz u mnie od wczoraj? – zapytał Nialla, który wzruszył ramionami.

– Louis i ja przechodzimy kryzys. Czasami współlokatorzy muszą od siebie odpocząć, aby nie doszło do tragedii.

– Co stało się _tym razem_?

– Nie moja wina. To Louis jest nie do wytrzymania – powiedział, po czym zniknął Liamowi z pola widzenia.

Od samego początku było wiadomo, że Niall i Louis mieszkający razem to przepis na ogromną katastrofę. Ich dynamiczne, lecz pełne różnic charaktery zdarzały się ze sobą jak dwa rozpędzone samochody, co zawsze kończyło się widowiskową kłótnią. Jednak Liam wiedział, że pojednanie nastąpi jeszcze dzisiaj po kilku piwach, ponieważ pomimo różnic byli świetnymi przyjaciółmi. Niall, pomimo tego, że był niezwykle towarzyską osobą, po prostu czasami potrzebował chwili spokoju oraz więcej wolnej przestrzeni, a przy Louisie było to wręcz niemożliwe, ponieważ Tomlinson nie miał pojęcia, czym jest przestrzeń osobista.

– Jesteś gotowy? – spytał Niall, gdy wyszedł na korytarz kilka minut później po doprowadzeniu swoich włosów do porządku. Horan zmierzył go wzrokiem od stóp do głów i zagwizdał z podziwem.

– Nie idę z wami do klubu – odpowiedział, sprawdzając, czy ma przy sobie telefon, pieniądze i klucze. – Mam randkę z Sophią.

Niall wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Brawo, stary! – Klepnął Liama w plecy, najwyraźniej w formie gratulacji. – Ale mówiłeś, że ci odmówiła.

– Pewnie zmieniła zdanie, bo przysłała mi SMS-a, że możemy pójść do kina dzisiaj wieczorem.

Niall skinął głową ze zrozumieniem i odsunął się na bok, by Liam mógł zamknąć drzwi na klucz.

– A co z Harrym? Myślałem, że wy coś tego.

Stwierdzenie było tak nieoczekiwane i szokujące, że Liam z wrażenia nie trafił kluczem do dziurki i upuścił je na ziemię.

– Co? My... Nie wiem... Skąd o tym wiesz?!

Niall roześmiał się, co wcale nie uspokoiło jego szybko bijącego serca.

– Widziałem, jak się całujecie tutaj na korytarzu dwa tygodnie temu. Stwierdziłem, że to coś nowego albo nic ważnego, więc powiesz mi, gdy będziesz gotowy. Ale Styles zaczął podwalać się do mnie i odezwała się moja opiekuńcza strona, bo nie pozwolę, żeby jakiś laluś przyprawiał ci rogi.

– Dlatego go nie lubisz? – zapytał, sięgając po klucz.

– To jeden z powodów. Ale skoro masz randkę z Sophią, jestem jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany.

– Ja i Harry nie jesteśmy razem – odpowiedział pospiesznie, coraz bardziej zawstydzony tą rozmową. Właśnie dlatego nikomu nie powiedział. – Po prostu raz na jakiś czas... dobrze się bawimy.

Niall wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zszokowanego. Liam, upewniwszy się, że drzwi są zamknięte, ruszył w stronę schodów z nadzieją, że ucieknie przed dalszą rozmową na ten temat.

– Tego się nie spodziewałem. – Niall dogonił go bez trudu. – Ale wiesz, że nie mam nic przeciwko? Rób, co ci się podoba, Payno.

– Dzięki – rzucił z uśmiechem i łatwo wyczuwalną ulgą. Powinien domyślić się, że Niall nie doprowadzi do niezręcznej sytuacji podczas takiej rozmowy. – Więc jeśli Harry wpadł ci w oko...

– To za dużo powiedziane. Nadal działa mi na nerwy, ale po poznaniu go bliżej mam ochotę spuścić się prosto na te dołeczki w policzku.

Jeden ze schodków nagle jakby zapadł się pod nogą Liama i tylko cudem udało mu się utrzymać równowagę. Niall wybuchnął śmiechem, kompletnie niezrażony faktem, że powiedział coś nieodpowiedniego.

 

<<*>>

 

Przez kilka następnych dni Zayn jak zwykle był zakopany w pracy aż po łokcie, całkowicie zapominał o bożym świecie. Poza przygotowaniem wystawy z historii sztuki, lista wszystkich szkolnych obowiązków nabrała oszałamiających rozmiarów, a semestr trwał ledwo od dwóch miesięcy. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem w tak szybkim tempie zdołał nazbierać aż tyle zaległości.

Harry przebywał w ich mieszkaniu najrzadziej jak tylko mógł, ponieważ zdawał sobie sprawę, że Zayn potrzebuje spokoju. Oczywiście, Zayn mógłby przenieść się do szkolnej pracowni, lecz o wiele lepiej czuł się we własnych czterech kątach. Z pracowni korzystał na pierwszym roku, bo mieszkali w akademiku, a teraz używał jej tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach.

Momentami czuł się źle z faktem, że jego współlokator nie ma dostępu do własnego mieszkania przez większość dnia, nawet jeśli cieszył się, że Harry go rozumie i szanuje jego dziwactwa. Jednak wczoraj Styles zapewnił go, że nie musi się tym przejmować, bo zawsze znajdzie jakieś zajęcie gdzieś na kampusie, jak sam twierdził. Jakim cudem Harry'emu udało się zaaklimatyzować na uniwersytecie i nawiązać tyle znajomości w tak krótkim czasie - Zayn nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia.

Podczas gdy Harry w ciągu tygodnia odbył już trzy spotkania z Horanem odnośnie ich wspólnej wystawy, Zayn nie otrzymał żadnych wieści od Liama na temat ich projektu, mimo że widział go na zajęciach z historii sztuki już dwa razy. Co prawda, Zayn także się do niego nie pofatygował, ale czy zawsze to on musi robić pierwszy krok? Liam również powinien przyłożyć się do tego projektu, a jak na razie to on praktycznie uciekł z ich pierwszej narady, dając do zrozumienia, że jakaś tam randka jest o wiele ważniejsza.

Skoro zamierzał się tak zachowywać, Zayn miał to gdzieś. Sam wziął się do pracy; miał już gotowe dwa szkice oraz pomysły na trzy kolejne i nie miał ochoty odkładać tego na później tylko dlatego, że jego partner był dupkiem.

Kiedy wreszcie naniósł ostatnie poprawki na plakat reklamowy imprezy charytatywnej, o przygotowanie którego poprosił go jeden ze starych znajomych Danny'ego, dochodziła jedenasta wieczorem. Mimo że grafika komputerowa była jedną z jego słabszych stron i nie posiadał tak wielu zdolności jak faktyczni studenci w tej dziedzinie, efekt końcowy okazał się niezwykle zadowalający, pomimo dość wygórowanych życzeń.

Wysławszy plakat mailem do tamtego chłopaka, zamknął laptop i przetarł zmęczone oczy. Harry nadal przebywał poza domem, ale niespecjalnie się o niego martwił, ponieważ wiedział, że jego współlokator posiada więcej rozumu niż połowa uczniów na ich uniwerku. Pewnie siedział u któregoś ze swoich pretensjonalnych znajomych, o których bez przerwy opowiadał, nawet jeśli Zayn ewidentnie dawał mu do zrozumienia, że go nie słucha.

Podniósł się z kanapy z zamiarem wzięcia długiego prysznica (o ile nie przeszkodzą mu w tym porozwieszane nad wanną zdjęcia), gdy ciszę w salonie przerwał dzwoniący telefon. Krótką chwilę zajęło mu zlokalizowanie, skąd dochodził sygnał komórki, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, gdzie ją rzucił po powrocie do domu. Kiedy w końcu odnalazł ją pod stertą kartek pod stołem, przestała dzwonić, ale nim sprawdził, od kogo pochodziło nieodebrane połączenie, na ekranie wyświetliło się „nieznany numer” i ponownie rozbrzmiała melodia _Paradise City_ Guns N' Roses. W pierwszej chwili nie zamierzał odbierać, spodziewając się jakiegoś pijackiego kawału, ale po krótkim namyśle zmienił zdanie.

– Słucham?

– Elo, Zayn! – wykrzyknął nieznany głos, aż musiał odsunąć telefon od ucha z grymasem niezadowolenia. – Co tam?

Prychnął pod nosem, słysząc ten niewyraźny głos, co znaczyło, że zdecydowanie ma do czynienia z kimś nietrzeźwym.

– Kto mówi? – zapytał ze zrezygnowaniem. Nie chciał się rozłączać w obawie, że ten ktoś może dzwonić do niego, ponieważ coś stało się Harry'emu.

– Nie poznajesz?! Jak śmiesz, Zay... Ranisz moje uczucia.

Zayn przyłożył palce do nasady nosa i westchnął. A więc jednak był to pijacki kawał. W tej chwili nie miał do tego cierpliwości.

– Mów, kim jesteś, bo się rozłączę.

– To Liam! – zawołał, irytująco przeciągając samogłoski w swoim imieniu. Tego Zayn się nie spodziewał. – Mam twój numer od... – Reszta jego słów utonęła w głośnym wybuchu śmiechu sporej ilości osób; dopiero teraz zorientował się, że w tle słychać muzykę, co zapewne było powodem, dla którego Liam tak krzyczał do słuchawki. Albo po prostu był zbyt pijany, by mówić normalnie.

– Od kogo?

– Sorry... Shhh... – Liam najwyraźniej próbował kogoś uciszyć, co niewiele pomogło, bo znów ktoś zaczął chichotać. – Um, od Harry'ego. Twój numer. Dał mi.

– Jest tam z tobą? – spytał, starając się zachować spokój, ponieważ jego poirytowanie nasilało się z każdą sekundą tej niedorzecznej rozmowy.

– Był przed chwilą. Ale już go nie ma. – Kolejny chichot. – Chyba sobie poszedł. Wiesz, że Harry ma bardzo miłe usta? – wybełkotał znienacka. – I język też. Ale usta miłe... milsze? Tak, milsze.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz.

Ta rozmowa zaczynała coraz bardziej go bawić.

– Powinieneś sam sprawdzić!

– Wolałbym nie, Liam – odparł z rozbawieniem. – Tylko po to dzwonisz?

– W sumie to nie. Chyba nie powinienem ci tego mówić, ale zastanawiam się, czy twoje usta też są takie miłe. Ale cicho, nie mów nikomu!

Zayn wywrócił oczami, niezbyt zachwycony tym wyznaniem. Liam nadal mówił tak głośno, że musieli słyszeć go wszyscy w pobliżu.

– Liam, zrób coś dla mnie i idź do domu, dobrze? – powiedział błagalnie. – I nigdy więcej nie dzwoń do mnie, kiedy jesteś pijany.

– A jak nie jestem? To mogę dzwonić? – zapytał słodkim tonem, przez co brzmiał jak dziecko. Zayn tylko mruknął twierdząco w odpowiedzi, przeklinając w myślach Harry'ego za to, że dał mu jego numer. – Musimy się spotkać. Pogadać o tą... o tej wystawie.

– Zadzwoń do mnie jutro – odpowiedział, po czym rozłączył się bez słowa. Dla pewności, że nikt inny nie będzie mu zawracać głowy, wyłączył telefon i udał się do łazienki, by wreszcie w spokoju wziąć prysznic.

Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki mniej więcej kwadrans później, na korytarzu zastał Harry'ego, który najwyraźniej dopiero co wtoczył się do mieszkania. Opierał się o ścianę, a za jego plecami Zayn dostrzegł przewrócony statyw i zwaloną z szafki świeczkę; te rzeczy musiały ucierpieć, gdy chłopak z trudem pokonywał drogę od drzwi frontowych do miejsca, w którym właśnie stał.

– Dobrze się bawiłeś? – zapytał go Zayn, podchodząc bliżej, aby mu pomóc w dostaniu się do jego pokoju.

– Baśniowo! – odparł z radością, cały swój ciężar opierając na Zaynie. – Następnym razem idziesz ze mną.

– Jasne – wystękał, bez cienia zdecydowania w głosie, po czym bez zbytniej delikatności rzucił spite cielsko współlokatora na łóżko. Taki widok odrobinę go zaskoczył, bo Harry bardzo rzadko wypijał więcej niż dwa drinki, przyznając, że nie przepada za alkoholem. Jednak tym razem musiało być inaczej.

Gdy tylko głowa Harry'ego dotknęła poduszki, jego oczy zamknęły się, a oddech powoli zwalniał. Zayn z ogromnym trudem ściągnął z jego nóg buty oraz te przeraźliwie obcisłe, czarne spodnie, pozostawiając tylko bokserki i koszulę, po czym przykrył go kołdrą. Chwilę później z lekko rozchylony ust chłopaka dobiegło ciche chrapanie, które za kilka godzin nabierze na sile, ponieważ Zayn wiele razy słyszał go przez tę cienką ścianę między ich pokojami.

Po wyjściu z pokoju Stylesa, zgasił światła w salonie, zostawiając jedynie małą lampkę w kuchni, aby nie potknąć się w drodze do drzwi. Zamknął bezpiecznie drzwi wejściowe na dwa zamki; w ciągu miesiąca włamano się do dwóch mieszkań w okolicy, a pomimo tego, że jego obrazy nie miały żadnej wartości pieniężnej, dla Zayna znaczyły bardzo wiele, więc nie zamierzał ryzykować.

W drodze do swojego pokoju zabrał komórkę i bez zbytniego namysłu dodał do kontaktów numer Liama. W końcu mieli razem pracować, jego numer jeszcze kiedyś może się przydać. Kiedy wreszcie położył się do łóżka, zza ściany już dobiegało o wiele głośniejsze chrapanie Harry'ego, ale zmęczenie pomogło mu szybko zapaść w sen pomimo tego irytującego odgłosu.

 

<<*>>

 

Pierwszą rzeczą, na jaką Liam miał ochotę z samego rana, to pozbycie się całej zawartości żołądka. W następnej kolejności mieściło się odnalezienie Nialla i obarczenie go winą za całe zło tego świata, czym w tym momencie był przeogromny kac. Bardzo rzadko pozwalał sobie na spożywanie tak wielkiej ilości alkoholu, ale tym razem było inaczej, bowiem Niallowi ciężko było odmówić, gdy wpychał komuś do ręki kolejnego drinka z błagalnym spojrzeniem tych słodkich, błękitnych oczu.

Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że wracał do domu razem z Horanem; oboje znajdowali się w podobnym stanie nietrzeźwości, choć Niall zdecydowanie miał mocniejszą głowę, więc udało mu się doprowadzić ich do mieszkania Liama bez zbytnich problemów. Jednakże nie rozumiał, jak to się stało, że jego przyjaciel smacznie spał w łóżku Liama, podczas gdy Liam wylądował na kanapie.

Liam po raz kolejny będzie musiał przeprowadzić z nim rozmowę na temat nietraktowania cudzego mieszkania jak swoje własne.

Po pozbyciu się wczorajszej kolacji i pewnie też obiadu, dwa razy umył zęby, aby pozbyć się z ust tego nieprzyjemnego posmaku wymiocin. Jego odbicie w lustrze wyglądało tak samo koszmarnie jak się czuł, więc odwrócił wzrok, nim mdłości powróciły. Ociężałym krokiem skierował się do swojej sypialni z zamiarem złapania jeszcze kilku godzin snu. Nie miał siły na obudzenie Nialla i przepędzenie go z jego łóżka, więc położył się obok niego, zakodowując sobie w pamięci, że będzie musiał zmienić pościel, bo oboje wciąż mieli na sobie wszystkie ciuchy.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo spał, ale jakiś czas później przebudził go głośny jęk oraz kilka przekleństw. Powoli odwrócił się na drugi bok, spostrzegając, że Nialla nie ma obok niego, co znaczyło, że owe odgłosy dochodziły z łazienki. Chwilę później rozległ się szum wody oraz trzask drzwi, który nie podziałał dobrze na skacowaną głowę Liama.

– Bądź ciszej – mruknął słabo, kiedy Horan pojawił się w drzwiach sypialni. Blondyn miał na sobie tylko bokserki i skarpetki, więc Liam przypuszczał, że po raz kolejny zostawił swoje brudne ciuchy na podłodze łazienki. Może jednak powinien wykopać go z mieszkania. – Głowa mi pęka.

Na jego słowa Niall jedynie parsknął śmiechem, co wcale nie było miłe z jego strony. Powinien okazać współczucie, zamiast nabijać się z jego marnego stanu. Liam nie był w stanie chociażby odwrócić głowy, aby posłać przyjacielowi gniewne spojrzenie, więc mruknął pod nosem „sukinsyn”, dzięki czemu poczuł się trochę lepiej. Oczywiście, Niall nie przejął się tym epitetem i bez żadnych zahamowań położył się obok niego na łóżku.

– Nienawidzę cię – wymamrotał słabo, wtulając twarz w poduszkę z nadzieją, że to nieprzyjemne łomotanie szybko zniknie. – Z całego serca.

– A co ja ci niby zrobiłem? – zapytał z rozbawieniem w głosie Horan. Ta sytuacja aż za bardzo go bawiła. I jakim cudem, pomimo beznadziejnego wyglądu, brzmiał tak rześko i wesoło? Liam nienawidził go przez to jeszcze mocniej.

– Dobrze wiesz co... To ostatni raz kiedy dałem się namówić na wyjście z tobą dokądkolwiek.

– Spoko – odparł, wcale nie brzmiąc przekonująco. – Możesz mnie obwiniać za pójście do pubu i picie tak wielu drinków – Liam jedynie jęknął na samo wspomnienie – ale to niejedyna głupia rzecz, jaką wczoraj zrobiłeś.

Liam zmarszczył czoło, nie mając pojęcia, co ma na myśli. Mimo że wspomnienia z wczorajszej nocy znajdowały się za lekką mgłą, zdawało mu się, że mimo wszystko nie posiada żadnych luk w pamięci. Po obejrzeniu meczu i wypiciu dwóch piw w mieszkaniu, Niall oznajmił, że jakiś jego znajomy (których w sumie miał setki, więc Liam nawet nie zamierzał pytać, o kogo chodzi) chce, aby do nich dołączył w którymś pubie niedaleko. Niall zgodził się od razu, ponieważ nie potrafił odmówić, gdy w grę wchodziło spotkanie ze grupą znajomych i obietnica dobrej zabawy z procentami, a Liam nie miał ochoty zostawać sam jak kołek w mieszkaniu.

Może nie był typem imprezowicza, ten tytuł przypadał raczej Louisowi, lecz raz na jakiś czas lubił skorzystać z okazji i gdzieś wyskoczyć z przyjaciółmi. Nawet jeśli nie znał połowy osób, z którymi zadawał się Horan, wiedział, że blondyn ma nadzwyczajne wyczucie do ludzi. Czasami po pięciu minutach rozmowy potrafił stwierdzić, czy ktoś jest wart jego uwagi, więc zwykle osoby, z którymi się zadawał, okazywały się naprawdę w porządku.

Dotarli do pubu kilka minut przed dziewiątą i praktycznie od razu w dłoni Liama pojawiła się butelka. Pamiętał rozmowę z Sandym, z którym chodził na niektóre zajęcia oraz że chłopak postawił mu drinka. Już wcześniej zdarzało im się flirtować, choć Liam nie traktował tego poważnie, uważając, że Sandy z natury jest czarujący i serdeczny, więc nie interesuje się Liamem pod względem romantycznym. Liam także nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru w nic się angażować. Niewinny flirt jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodził, prawda?

Jakiś czas później w coraz to bardziej zatłoczonym pubie wypatrzył Harry'ego. Z początku był zaskoczony jego widokiem, ponieważ Harry wspomniał kilka razy, iż nie przepada za tym miejscem; zbyt obskurny z marną obsługą i jeszcze gorszą klientelą. Nie pamiętał dokładnie, jak doszło do tego, iż oboje znaleźli się na zewnątrz przy wyjściu dla personelu. Wspomnienie Harry'ego atakującego jego wargi z ogromną żarliwością, jak gdyby właśnie wydostał się z bezkresnej pustyni, a Liam był jego jedyną szansą na pokonanie uciążliwego pragnienia, było wyraziście niezapomniane. Jego już dość spity umysł potrafił jedynie odwzajemniać pieszczoty i wprawiać dłonie w ruch, byle tylko czuć ciepłe ciało Harry'ego pod swoimi palcami. Pomimo tego, że zwykle nie robił takich rzeczy w miejscach publicznych, nie myślał o żadnych konsekwencjach, gdy Styles bez wahania padł na kolana, nieudolnie i gorączkowo walcząc z zamkiem od spodni Liama. Jedyną rzeczą, na jakiej potrafił skupić się w tym momencie, była dłoń Harry'ego wokół podstawy jego członka oraz te bezwstydne wargi pieszczące główkę. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z kimś, kto do robienia loda podchodził z takim oddaniem; żadna z dawnych dziewczyn Liama za tym nie przepadała. Harry zdawał się czerpać z tego ogromną przyjemność, zważywszy na odgłosy, jakie z siebie wydawał oraz na to, że drugą, wolną dłoń trzymał w swoich spodniach, by chociaż sobie ulżyć.

Może właśnie to było tą głupią rzeczą, o której wspomniał Niall. Uprawianie seksu oralnego na tyłach pubu w stanie nietrzeźwym nie należało do najmądrzejszych decyzji w życiu Liama i zdecydowanie było w jakimś stopniu karalne. Poza tym musiałby zmienić uniwerek, a nawet przenieść się na drugi koniec kraju, gdyby okazało się, że ktoś był świadkiem tak frywolnej sytuacji.

W tej chwili mógł jedynie zgrywać głupa i zaprzeczać wszystkiemu, co słyszał lub widział jego przyjaciel.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz...

– Nie udawaj, Payno, nie byłeś aż tak zalany, żeby niczego nie pamiętać. Nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś tak napalony, kiedy sobie wypijesz, ale dzięki temu uchroniłeś mnie przed użeraniem się z podrywającym mnie Stylesem. Za to muszę ci podziękować. Choć byłbym szczęśliwszy, gdybym nie musiał słuchać o cudownych ustach Harry'ego przez całą drogę do domu.

Liam po raz kolejny jęknął w poduszkę. O tym także pamiętał, ale te wspomnienia wolałby wyrzucić z umysłu.

– Nie wiem, co we mnie wczoraj wstąpiło – wymamrotał z ubolewaniem. – Przepraszam...

– Nie ma sprawy. Ale wydaje mi się, że oprócz tego masz na swoim koncie także rozmowę telefoniczną, za którą bez dwóch zdań powinieneś przeprosić.

Tym razem potrzebował dłuższej chwili, aby zrozumieć, o czym Niall mówił. Z kim rozmawiał przez telefon i przed kim wyszedł na idiotę? Miał nadzieję, że nie zadzwonił po pijanemu do swojej mamy, bo to byłoby największą katastrofą w dziejach. Jego mama nadal żyła w przekonaniu, że jej jedyny synek nigdy nie skosztował ani jednego łyka alkoholu, nie odpalił ani jednego papierosa i nigdy jeszcze nie uprawiał seksu – ani z dziewczyną, ani tym bardziej z chłopakiem. Wolał, aby tak pozostało jeszcze przez długi czas.

Zebrał siły i uniósł głowę, aby zlokalizować swój telefon. Nie znalazł go ani na podłodze, ani na szafce nocnej, więc mógł zostawić go w salonie, gdzie spał, ale po chwili uświadomił sobie, że nadal miał na sobie spodnie. Komórkę odnalazł w tylnej kieszeni. Miał wielkie szczęście, że jej nie zgubił ani nie zgniótł.

Światło bijące z wyświetlacza boleśnie raziło jego zmęczone oczy, więc przez ledwo rozwarte powieki wybrał listę ostatnich połączeń. Na szczęście nie zadzwonił do nikogo z rodziny; ostatnie połączenie z mamą było sprzed dwóch dni. Jednakże na szczycie listy znajdował się nieznany numer podpisany „Sizhan”. Niall, którzy zerkał mu przez ramię, wybuchnął śmiechem. Liam syknął z bólu na ten głośny odgłos i wymierzył mu mocny cios w brzuch.

– Kim, do diabła, jest Sizhan? – zapytał na głos sam siebie, po czym spojrzał na Horana, który z grymasem bólu na twarzy trzymał się za brzuch. – Nie wplątałem się w nic nielegalnego, prawda?

– Raczej nie. Ale telefoniczne napastowanie współlokatora Harry'ego w pewnym stopniu może być karalne.

Liam wytrzeszczył oczy. Współlokator Harry'ego? Zadzwonił do Zayna?!

– Nie... – Momentalnie oblał go zimny pot, a serce podeszło do gardła. – Nie, nie... Tylko nie to.

– Czemu panikujesz? – zapytał go Niall, zakładając ramiona za głowę, kompletnie niezrażony tym, iż wystawia na pokaz swoje prawie nagie, blade cielsko, ponieważ leżał na kołdrze, a nie pod nią. Liam już zdołał przywyknąć do jego braku zahamowań, choć na początku ich znajomości czuł się niekomfortowo, gdy Niall bezceremonialnie chodził po jego mieszkaniu w bieliźnie, ale teraz nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. – Było zabawnie.

– Wcale nie było – żachnął się, po czym zebrał się w sobie, aby wstać z łóżka z zamiarem wzięcia prysznica. – Mamy razem pracować, a Zayn już i tak mnie nie cierpi. Ten telefon jeszcze bardziej pogorszy sprawę.

– A ja myślę, że będzie odwrotnie. I myślę też, że na niego lecisz.

Liam, kompletnie zszokowany jego słowami, potknął się o próg i tylko dzięki zadziwiającemu refleksowi zdołał zaprzeć się o framugę drzwi, więc nie wyrżnął jak długi. Odwrócił się do Nialla z szeroko otwartymi oczami, podczas gdy blondyn zwijał się ze śmiechu z jego miny oraz niezdarności.

– Że co? – wychrypiał z niedowierzaniem. – Na nikogo nie lecę. Na pewno nie na Zayna.

– Jasne – odparł prześmiewczym tonem. – To, co mu powiedziałeś wczoraj jest na to niezbitym dowodem. Och, Zayn! – wystękał, nieudolnie przedrzeźniając głos Liama, który skrzywił się z niesmakiem. – Chcę smakować twoje usteczka, chcę macać twoje włoski, z twoich jęków chcę stworzyć najznakomitszą melodię!

Liam zacisnął usta i odetchnął głęboko, byle tylko nie pochwycić ramki ze zdjęciem swoich rodziców i dwóch sióstr i nie cisnąć nią w nieproszonego współlokatora. W szkole średniej uprawiał wiele sportów, celność miał perfekcyjną, więc był pewien, że mógłby niechcący zabić swojego przyjaciela na miejscu.

– Wynoś się z mojego mieszkania – rzucił bez wystarczającego przekonania, ponieważ Niall nie ruszył się z łóżka. – Masz gdzie mieszkać. Czemu wciąż tutaj przesiadujesz?

– Bo cię lubię, Payno.

– A ja ciebie nie – odparł, zdając sobie sprawę, że brzmi dziecinnie.

Poszedł do łazienki, ignorując ciuchy Nialla rzucone niedbale na podłodze (później włoży je do pralki, ale w tej chwili nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty) i rozebrawszy się, dołączył swoje ubrania do tej kupki. Kiedy wszedł pod prysznic, przez zamknięte drzwi dotarły do niego odgłosy telewizora; Niall przynajmniej wyniósł się z jego sypialni.

Za sprawą chłodnej wody (oczywiście, że ten dupek zużył całą ciepłą wodę) otrzeźwiał do tego stopnia, iż mdłości i ból głowy odrobinę ustały, jednakże wspomnienia z poprzedniego wieczora stały się o wiele wyraźniejsze. Pamiętał co do słowa rozmowę z Zaynem i czuł się jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej. Nie dość, że czuł wstręt do samego siebie i ogromne zażenowanie tym, co mu powiedział, to zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Musiał go jak najszybciej przeprosić i mieć nadzieję, że Zayn zapomni o całej sprawie albo potraktuje to jak świetny żart. Z drugiej strony, Zayn raczej nie posiadał charakteru Nialla albo Louisa, więc wątpił, aby uznał ten pijacki wybryk za jedną z najzabawniejszych sytuacji, w jakich się znalazł. Tak więc Liam miał przerąbane.

Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki z ręcznikiem wokół bioder, Niall leżał na kanapie ubrany w spodnie od dresu należące do Liama. Nie zwrócił mu uwagi, ponieważ był wdzięczny, że jego przyjaciel postanowił nie paradować po mieszkaniu w samych gaciach.

Nadal cieszył się z faktu, iż zdecydował się na kupno własnego mieszkania niedaleko uniwersytetu przed rozpoczęciem studiów. Nie zamierzał przez rok dzielić pokoju z kimś nieznajomym. Po latach dorastania z dwoma starszymi siostrami, które nie wiedziały czym jest prywatność i przestrzeń osobista, wolał posiadać coś tylko dla siebie, choć nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, iż zaprzyjaźnił się z dwoma chłopakami, którzy także nie potrafili uszanować jego prywatności i przestrzeni osobistej. W tej chwili był skazany na Nialla, który traktował jego mieszkanie jak swoje własne oraz na Louisa, który nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że niektórzy nie lubią, gdy się ich bez przerwy dotyka. Mimo to kochał tę dwójkę nad życie.

Wcześniej to mieszkanie należało do znajomego jego najstarszej siostry, która była absolwentką tego samego uniwersytetu, lecz ukończyła go cztery lata temu. Liam miał sporo szczęścia, że udało mu się je kupić. Nie było duże, lecz przytulne; po przekroczeniu progu frontowych drzwi po lewej znajdowało się wejście do łazienki, a zaraz obok drzwi do sypialni. Po przejściu wąskiego korytarza wychodziło się na otwartą przestrzeń pokoju dziennego z wyjściem na balkon oraz aneksem kuchennym. Z rodzinnego domu przytargał swoje ukochane pianino, które stało obok narożnej sofy, więc poza tym instrumentem nie potrzebował wiele do szczęścia.

Wygrzebał z szafy inne spodnie dresowe i byle jaką koszulkę, usilnie ignorując swoją komórkę, którą zostawił na szafce nocnej. Zanim nadejdzie chwila na wykonanie tego nieprzyjemnego telefonu z przeprosinami, musiał wpierw napić się mocnej kawy i zjeść coś, po czym nie poczuje kolejnych mdłości.

– Chcesz kawę? – zapytał Nialla w drodze do kuchenki. Powstrzymał się przed odpowiedzeniem „to sobie zrób”, gdy chłopak przytaknął w potwierdzeniu, nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora. Chociaż Horan wkurzał go swoim obecnym zachowaniem, Liam nie zamierzał być dupkiem.

Nalał wody do czajnika elektrycznego i wyciągnął z szafki nad zlewem dwa kubki. Jeden z nich był prezentem od Louisa i posiadał zdjęcie umięśnionego modela bielizny, lecz po nalaniu do niego gorącej wody, czarne bokserki magicznie znikały, ukazując całkiem godne podziwu, naprężone wyposażenie mężczyzny. Niall od razu oświadczył, że kubek będzie należeć do niego, a Liam czuł się niekomfortowo za każdym razem, gdy z niego korzystano.

– Co do ciebie i Harry'ego – odezwał się nagle Horan, na sekundę zerknąwszy na profil przyjaciela. Liam zamarł w bezruchu, przerażony tym, co może wypłynąć z ust przyjaciela. – Kilka dni temu mówiłeś, że nie jesteście razem.

– Bo nie jesteśmy.

Niall kiwał głową w górę i w dół jak te dziwaczne pieski z ruchomymi łbami w samochodach, wyglądając na pogrążonego w myślach. Liam postawił na stoliku kubki z kawą i usiadł obok niego, czekając, aż wyjaśni mu, dlaczego rozpoczął ten temat. Lecz chłopak nie odezwał się przez następne dwie minuty.

– Dlaczego pytasz? – Kiedy Niall w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami, Liamowi coś przyszło na myśl i uśmiechnął się do siebie, ponieważ właśnie pojawiła się okazja na odwdzięczenie się za jego docinki. – Czyżby Harry wpadł ci w oko?

Niall, który właśnie sięgał po swój kubek, momentalnie poczerwieniał, a na jego bladej cerze ogromnie rzucało się to w oczy.

– Lepiej zadzwoń do Zayna – odparł z irytacją w głosie, gdy Liam parsknął śmiechem. Po tych słowach już nie było mu do śmiechu.

 

<<*>>

 

Zayn powinien domyślić się, że sprint przez cały kampus z ogromną teczką na rysunki przewieszoną przez ramię, nie będzie wcale łatwy, a tym bardziej bezpieczny. Nie potrafił zliczyć, ile razy teczka odbiła się o jego nogi albo zahaczała o mijających go przechodniów. Mimo to nie zwolnił, ponieważ był już potwornie spóźniony, więc co chwilę rzucał przez ramię krótkie przeprosiny i dalej gnał przed siebie.

Znajdował się już przed wejściem do budynku, w którym odbywały się jego zajęcia, gdy telefon w kieszeni zaczął wibrować. Nie miał czasu na sprawdzenie, kto dzwoni ani tym bardziej odebranie, więc pchnął barkiem drzwi wejściowe. Niestety zaklinował się z powodu szerokiej teczki i został przez to uderzony w bok przez zamykające się skrzydło drzwi. Skądś dobiegł do niego niezbyt dyskretny chichot, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi i przeszedł przez próg tym razem bez problemów, rozmasowując bolące ramię.

Ten poniedziałek zaczął się fatalnie i wiedział, że później nie będzie lepiej. Nie spał dobrze przez całą noc, choć nie wiedział dlaczego, a rano obudziły go głośne odgłosy wymiotowania dobiegające z łazienki. Gdyby Harry obudził go pół godziny wcześniej może nie musiałby biec na zajęcia, byle tylko nie pogorszyć swojej marnej sytuacji. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem przybył punktualnie na poranne zajęcia; przypuszczał, że nie było takiego dnia w całej jego szkolnej karierze. Pani profesor nawet nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, kiedy wszedł do sali, już przyzwyczajona do jego spóźnialstwa.

Przez kolejne dwie lekcje starał się rozbudzić swój umysł i pobudzić go do działania na największych obrotach, co wcale nie było takie proste. Marzył o powrocie do swojego łóżka i złapaniu jeszcze kilku godzin snu, ale wiedział, że nie może sobie pozwolić na opuszczenie jakichkolwiek zajęć.

Kiedy wyszedł z budynku, poprawił pasek torby, a drugą ręką odgarnął włosy z twarzy zmierzwione przez chłodny powiew wiatru. Niebo nad jego głową pokryły ciemne chmury, więc to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy lunie z nich deszcz. Miał nadzieję, że to stanie się, gdy nie będzie przebywał na zewnątrz. Przyspieszył kroku, by jeszcze przed oberwaniem chmury dotrzeć na drugi koniec kampusu.

Teczkę z rysunkami zostawił w pracowni, nie chcąc chodzić z nią po całym kampusie przez następne kilka godzin. Dostał najwyższą ocenę za głupi szkic, którego narysowanie zajęło mu jakieś piętnaście minut; nie rozumiał, czemu profesor uznała go za jedną z jego najlepszych prac, ale od samego początku uważał ją za niespełna rozumu, więc to pewnie wszystko wyjaśniało.

Przypomniał sobie, że kilka godzin temu ktoś próbował się z nim skontaktować. Sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon, gdzie wciąż widniało jedno nieodebrane połączenie. Kiedy zobaczył, że owe połączenie pochodziło od Liama, skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

Payne próbował się z nim skontaktować od wczorajszego popołudnia, ale po ich nocnej rozmowie sprzed dwóch dni nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na kolejną potyczkę z tym pajacem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, iż prędzej czy później będzie musiał zmusić się do kolejnego spotkania i współpracy z nim nad wystawą, ale w tej chwili wolał grać na zwłokę, odwlekając ten dzień najdłużej jak tylko można.

Jednak wyglądało na to, iż los kochał sobie z niego kpić, ponieważ gdy mijał gmach biblioteki, ktoś zaczął nawoływać jego imię. Przypuszczał, że na ich uniwersytet nie uczęszczało zbyt wiele osób o imieniu Zayn, więc po chwili rozważania, czy iść dalej czy nie, zatrzymał się. Od głównego wejścia po schodach zbiegał nie kto inny jak Liam Payne, ubrany w ciemne dżinsy oraz granatową koszulę w kratę. Zayn zastanawiał się, czy cała jego szafa składała się z samych koszul w kratę w przeróżnych kolorach, ponieważ za każdym razem miał właśnie taką na sobie.

– Przez chwilę myślałem, że się nie zatrzymasz – powiedział, stając dwa kroki przed Zaynem.

– Myślałem o tym – odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion, a Liam skrzywił się, wyglądając na zmieszanego i zakłopotanego. – O co chodzi?

– Dzwoniłem do ciebie...

– Nie zauważyłem – skłamał pospiesznie, chcąc prędzej zakończyć tę rozmowę. Liam westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Chciałem spytać, czy nadal jesteś na mnie wściekły za moje zachowanie w parku oraz tamten pijacki telefon, ale raczej nie muszę.

Zayn uniósł brew wyczekująco, ciekaw, czy usłyszy jakiekolwiek przeprosiny, choć po namyśle stwierdził, że niespecjalnie mu na nich zależy. Liam nic dla niego nie znaczył, a poza koniecznością współpracowania z nim nad wystawą, nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. A już na pewno nie zamierzał się z nim zaprzyjaźniać.

– Daruj sobie, Payne – powiedział, gdy Liam znów otworzył usta. – Wykonajmy ten projekt i miejmy to już z głowy, dobra? Bez zagłębiania się w jakiekolwiek szczegóły z naszego życia.

Przez chwilę Liam wpatrywał się w niego w osłupieniu, ale w końcu otrząsnął się i kiwnął głową.

– Możemy spotkać się w sali muzycznej numer osiem – zaproponował. – Tam zwykle ćwiczę...

– Kiedy i o której? – przerwał mu niecierpliwie, gdy jedna, mała kropelka spadła z nieba prosto na jego czoło, a zaraz po niej kilka kolejnych.

– Jutro o szóstej?

W odpowiedzi Zayn skinął głową i, bez zbędnego pożegnania, oddalił się, zostawiając Liama na środku chodnika. Nim dotarł na miejsce, zdążyło rozpadać się na tyle, iż z jego włosów skapywała woda, a ciuchy nadawały się do prania.

Szczerze nienawidził Liama Payne'a.

 

<<*>>

 

Do sali muzycznej przyszedł zaraz po ostatnich zajęciach, choć do spotkania z Zaynem zostało jeszcze kilka godzin. Chciał przez jakiś czas pobyć sam i popracować nad muzyką, aby pozbyć się z głowy łagodnej melodii, którą krążyła mu w myślach przez cały dzień. Melodia przypominała łagodnie padający deszczyk, cichy, lecz chłodny i zmywający najmniejsze rozterki, lecz z czasem zamieniający się w potężną, zwalającą z nóg ulewę, przed którą trzeba było natychmiast się schować. Palce przesuwały się po klawiszach, opisując obraz niepozornie wyglądającego mężczyzny, w popłochu gnającego przez ciemną ulicę, by jak najszybciej dostać się w bezpieczne, ciepłe miejsce, które roztopi jego skostniałe od chłodu serce.

Liam momentalnie przerwę grę, gdy zorientował się, iż mężczyzna, o którym myśli, wygląda jak Zayn Malik.

W tym samym momencie usłyszał hałas na korytarzu i odwrócił się w momencie, gdy do sali z rozpędu wpadł właśnie Zayn. Był zasapany i przemoczony, jak gdyby przebiegł długi dystans w tej okropnej ulewie, która uderzała w okna pomieszczenia. Popatrzył na zegarek na ścianie i przeklął tak siarczyście, iż nawet Louis, który znany był z niewyparzonego języka, byłby pod wrażeniem.

– Dlaczego zawsze jestem spóźniony? – wymamrotał, odgarniając z czoła mokre kosmyki. Liam obserwował go z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, bo całkowicie zszokował go jego wygląd. Był przemoczony do suchej nitki, więc jakim cudem wciąż wyglądał tak dobrze?

Otrząsnął się i także spojrzał na zegarek.

– Tylko pięć minut – odparł, a Zayn powoli przeniósł na niego wzrok. Z jakiegoś powodu Liam poczuł się niezręcznie i obrócił się na krzesełku przodem do fortepianu.

Mimo to nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed zerkaniem przez ramię. Zayn rzucił na podłogę mokry plecak, a potem ściągnął kurtkę i położył ją na krześle. Kiedy chwycił za spód swetra, aby ściągnąć go przez głowę, biała koszulka, którą miał pod spodem, podsunęła się do góry, ukazując jego brzuch oraz tatuaże. Liam dostrzegł czarny rewolwer, zanim spłonął rumieńcem i ponownie się odwrócił.

Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim działo. Jeszcze nigdy żaden facet nie działał na niego w taki sposób. Nigdy nie miał problemów w kontaktach z dziewczynami, flirtowaniem z nimi i zapraszaniem ich na randkę, mimo że wiedział, że robi to dość nieudolnie, ale z jakiegoś powodu zawsze odnosił sukces. W przypadku facetów było trochę trudniej, bo nigdy nie miał pewności, czy jakiś koleś jest nim faktycznie zainteresowany w taki właśnie sposób i jak do tej pory tylko z Harry nabył jakiegoś doświadczenia. Jednak przy Harrym chodziło tylko o pociąg fizyczny i wspólne zaspokajanie go. Przy Zaynie czuł się zupełnie inaczej. Malik pociągał go i jednocześnie irytował, lecz gdzieś w głębi intrygował go na tyle, że chciałby bliżej go poznać.

– No więc?

Liam drgnął na dźwięk głosu Malika. Chłopak usiadł na krześle w sporej odległości od fortepianu i teraz miał na sobie tylko białą koszulkę, a włosy spiął z tyłu głowy, przez co wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Liam zamrugał, całkowicie oszołomiony jego wyglądem.

– Co? – wykrztusił, a Zayn uniósł brwi.

– Jakie masz pomysły odnośnie muzyki? – zapytał dość obojętnym i znudzonym tonem. Liam dostrzegł gęsią skórkę na jego ramionach, przez co jego pytanie przeszło mu koło uszu.

– Nie jest ci zimno?

Zayn spojrzał na swoje ramiona i przetarł je kilka razy dłońmi, ale wzruszył ramionami. Liam, nie zastanawiając się zbytnio, sięgnął po swoją rozpinaną bluzę i rzucił ją Zaynowi. Chłopak był tak zaskoczony tym czynem, że ledwo zdołał ją złapać.

– Nie musiałeś, nic mi nie jest – odparł, patrząc ze zmarszczonym czołem na ciuch. – To drugi raz, kiedy dajesz mi swoją bluzę.

– Tak? – zdziwił się Liam, nie mając pojęcia, o czym mówi. – Kiedy ci...

– Wtedy w parku – wtrącił, po czym zarzucił bluzę na ramiona, choć nie założył jej, tylko owinął się nią jak kocem. Liam uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, bo wyglądał przez to tak młodo i bezbronnie. – Dałeś mi ją, żebym mógł usiąść na trawie. Nie zabrałeś jej.

– Och, faktycznie. Zastanawiałem się, co się z nią stało.

– Mam ją u siebie. – Z jakiegoś powodu jego policzki pokrył prawie niedostrzegalny rumieniec, lecz Liam, który nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, dostrzegł jego nagłe onieśmielenie. Zayn odchrząknął i wyprostował się na krześle. – Wracając do tematu wystawy.

– Tak. – Liam także odchrząknął i podrapał się po policzku. – Mówiłeś mi, że twoje obrazy mają przedstawiać codzienne życie, a gdy myślę o codziennym życiu, nie słyszę w głowie fortepianu, skrzypiec albo całej orkiestry. Słyszę _Love In This Club_ Ushera lub _Crawl_ Chrisa Browna... – Urwał w pół zdania na widok miny Zayna. – To zapewne beznadziejny pomysł.

– Nie, nie – wykrztusił na wydechu Zayn. – Po prostu... Nie miałem pojęcia, że słuchasz takiej muzyki.

– Myślałeś, że nie widzę świata poza klasyką? – zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem, ponieważ większość osób przy pierwszym spotkaniu wyciągało właśnie takie wnioski na jego temat. – Mówiąc szczerze, klasyką interesuję się tylko ze względu na grę na fortepianie i choć marzę o byciu członkiem orkiestry, nie jest to muzyka, jaką lubię na co dzień.

– Jasne – mruknął Zayn, dokładniej owijając się bluzą. – Ale nie możemy puścić składanki R&B i uznać to za tło projektu. Botterelli by nas poćwiartował.

Liam parsknął śmiechem, gdy wyobraził sobie minę profesora.

– Dlatego myślałem o graniu tych utworów na żywo na fortepianie – powiedział, po czym odwrócił się do fortepianu i zaczął grać _Loyal_ , którą nauczył się wczoraj. – Nie brzmi to jakoś nadzwyczajnie, ale myślę, że moglibyśmy dobrać utwór do każdego obrazu.

– To brzmiało zajebiście – zawołał Zayn niezaprzeczalnie zafascynowanym głosem i przysunął się ze swoim krzesłem bliżej Liama, a bluza zsunęła się z jego ramion. Liam zerknął na niego, a na widok jego szeroko otwartych oczu, pełnych niedowierzania i podekscytowania uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nie dało się ukryć, że lubił, gdy reagowano w taki sposób na jego muzykę, bo miał wtedy wrażenie, że to, co robi jest warte zachodu. A pozytywna reakcja Zayna ucieszyła go jeszcze bardziej, choć nie wiedział dlaczego.

– Więc może być? – zapytał go Liam, ponownie sunąc palcami po klawiszach. – Zajmiemy się tym gatunkiem?

Zayn skinął głową, wpatrując się w palce Liama, które zaczęły wygrywać _Empire State Of Mind_. Grywał tą piosenkę tak często, ponieważ Niall ją uwielbiał, że robił to praktycznie machinalnie bez zbytniego namyślania się nad odpowiednimi klawiszami.

– Możesz zagrać... – Zayn zawahał się i machnął ręką – byle co? Tak po prostu?

– Jeśli znam melodię – odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion, po czym płynnie przeszedł do Coldplay, ponieważ słuchał tej piosenki w przerwie między dzisiejszymi zajęciami. W tej chwili odrobinę się popisywał i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale jakoś się tym nie przejmował. Podobała mu się uwaga Zayna, z czego tylko odrobinę się wstydził.

Okazało się, że Zayn zareagował w taki sposób na jego pomysł, ponieważ uwielbiał tych muzyków i ten gatunek muzyczny, a Liam także nie potrafił ukryć swojego zaskoczenia. Zwykle nie starał się osądzać ludzi po pozorach i wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, lecz przypuszczał, że Zayn słucha zupełnie innej muzyki ze względu na to jak się ubierał; czegoś bardziej ostrzejszego i mroczniejszego.

To spotkanie nie było tak wielką klapą jak poprzednie. Udało im się ustalić, które utwory nadawałyby się do zagrania na wystawie, a Zayn rzucał tak wiele różnych tytułów, że Liam nie potrafił nadążyć z zapisywaniem ich. Znał większość tych piosenek i podobał mu się gust Zayna, a nawet zaskoczył go fakt, jak wiele ich łączy. Nie spodziewał się, że spędzą dwie godziny na wymienianiu się opiniami na temat ulubionych artystów oraz że w mnóstwie kwestii będą się zgadzać. Zayn również wyglądał na zaskoczonego za każdym razem, gdy Liam przyznawał mu rację, a wtedy uśmiechał się w taki sposób, iż Liamowi zapierało dech w piersiach.

Czas zleciał tak szybko, iż nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy deszcz przestał padać, a do sali zajrzała sprzątaczka.

– Nie powinno was tu być o tej porze, chłopcy – oznajmiła, uśmiechając się przymilnie do Liama, ponieważ nie pierwszy raz zastawała go tutaj tak późno. – Zmykajcie.

– Już nas tu nie ma – powiedział Liam, pospiesznie zbierając papiery i podniósł swoją torbę oraz bluzę, którą Zayn mu oddał. Malik zabrał swój sweter, który jednak nadal był mokry, więc popatrzył na niego z odrazą i założył na siebie kurtkę. Od razu zadrżał od wilgotnego materiału, a Liam zapragnął oddać mu swoją bluzę, aby nie musiał biec do domu w takim stanie, lecz w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Sądził, że byłoby to zbyt wiele.

– Zdzwonimy się co do następnego spotkania – mruknął do niego Zayn, gdy wyszli na opustoszały korytarz. – Nie wiem, kiedy będę mieć czas.

Liam zgodził się skinieniem głowy, a między nimi zaległa cisza. Nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób powinien się pożegnać. Spędzili te godziny w całkiem przyjemnej atmosferze bez kłótni i niezręcznych sytuacji, a Liam jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie bawił się tak dobrze. Mimo to na pewno nie byli przyjaciółmi, wciąż pozostawali na relacjach czysto biznesowych, więc znów poczuł się niepewnie. Zayn także się nie odezwał, spoglądając to na Liama, to na pusty korytarz, jakby czekał, aż coś powie.

– No to cześć? – wydusił z siebie w końcu, a Liam uśmiechnął się lekko. Zayn, nie odpowiedziawszy na ten gest, odwrócił się i ruszył wzdłuż korytarza w stronę klatki schodowej. Liam stał w miejscu jeszcze przez chwilę, całkiem zdezorientowany wydarzeniami tego wieczoru, aż wreszcie założył swoją bluzę, by także skierować się do wyjścia. Jednak wtedy do jego nozdrzy dotarł nieznajomy, przyjemny zapach. Przyłożył do nosa skrawek bluzy i nabrał powietrza, aż jego usta rozciągnęły się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Musiał stwierdzić, że Zayn Malik całkiem dobrze pachniał.

 

<<*>>

 

Od godziny Zayn siedział przed białym płótnem, a Harry wpatrywał się w niego z lekkim zaniepokojeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Wiedział, co chciał namalować, miał ten obraz wyryty w umyśle bardzo dokładnie, lecz z jakiegoś powodu jego dłonie nie chciały go słuchać. Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim znowu działo. Ostatnio szło mu o wiele lepiej, a teraz znów dopadła go jakaś przeklęta blokada.

– Na pewno nie chcesz, żebym sobie poszedł? – zapytał łagodnym tonem Harry. Poprzednim razem, gdy odezwał się do Zayna, ten na niego naskoczył, więc postanowił być ostrożniejszy.

– Nie – mruknął, nie odrywając wzroku od płótna. Nie chciał zostawać sam, mimo że o wiele lepiej pracowało mu się bez świadków.

Jednak obawiał się, że jeśli zostanie sam, zrobi coś naprawdę głupiego. Na tamtej sali muzycznej, nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku od długich palców Liama Payne'a, przesuwających się po klawiszach fortepianu. Te dłonie utkwiły mu w pamięci tak dobrze, że teraz nie potrafił nie myśleć o nich, gdy walił konia w swoim ciemnym pokoju. Gwałtownie potrząsnął głową.

– Chcesz coś do picia? – zapytał Harry po chwili ciszy. Leżał na kanapie z nogami zgiętymi w kolanach, na których trzymał jakąś książkę, choć najwyraźniej jej nie czytał, bo Zayn nie słyszał szelestu papieru od dłuższego czasu.

– Nie.

Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Liam Payne zrobił na nim takie wrażenie. Harry miał rację, co do jego talentu, bo ujrzał to na własne oczy. Na uczelni miał do czynienia z wieloma muzykami, każdego dnia słyszał skądś dźwięki gitary lub skrzypiec, lecz jeszcze nie spotkał nikogo, komu gra przychodziła z taką łatwością, jakby był do tego stworzony. Od Liama biła najprawdziwsza pasja i uwielbienie dla tego, co robił.

Jeszcze kilka lat temu to samo czuł wobec malarstwa, lecz studia wypompowały z niego całą pasję. Sądził, że tutaj będzie mu łatwiej, ponieważ skupi całą uwagę na tej rzeczy, która znaczy dla niego tak wiele. Powinno być mu łatwiej, więc dlaczego tak się męczył?

– Weź się w garść – burknął pod nosem i machnął pędzlem bez zbytniego przekonania. Kartkę pokryła czarna kreska, która idealnie opisywała wszystko, co w tej chwili czuł. – Beznadzieja!

Harry obserwował go, gdy rzucił płótnem o ścianę salonu, powodując jego pęknięcie. Sekundę później tego pożałował, bo właśnie zmarnował kilka funtów. Takie zachowanie nigdy nie było mądre.

– Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał go z niepokojem Harry, odkładając na bok książkę i wstał z kanapy. Zayn przetarł twarz dłońmi, czując, że uchodzi z niego cała chęć do życia jak powietrze z pękniętego balonu.

– No dobra, dość tego!

Zayn podniósł głowę zaskoczony gniewnym, stanowczym tonem swojego współlokatora. Nie przypuszczał, że Harry był zdolny do takiego tonu, bo zwykle przypominał tych świrniętych hipisów, którzy rozsiewali miłość i pokój we wszystkich kierunkach.

– Przebierz się. Wychodzimy – zarządził ostro, a Zayn nawet nie był w stanie zaprotestować, gdy pociągnął go w stronę jego pokoju. – Musisz się rozluźnić, odpocząć od malowania, skoro doprowadza cię do demolowania naszego mieszkania. W najlepszym wypadku może uda ci się kogoś zaliczyć.

– Harry – wydusił z siebie w końcu, gdy Styles zaczął przetrząsać jego szafę bez jakichkolwiek zahamowań. – Nie mam ochoty nigdzie iść.

– Masz, ale nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy.

Rzucił mu spodnie i koszulkę, a Zayn popatrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem.

– Ty oczywiście lepiej wiesz, na co _ja_ mam ochotę – zadrwił, gdy Harry odwrócił się do niego z rękami opartymi na biodrach i miną, która wskazywała, że nie ma zamiaru odpuścić. Miał zły humor i był zestresowany, ale nie do tego stopnia, aby pójść do jakiegoś obślizgłego klubu i zalać się w trupa.

– Tak, bo najwyraźniej _ty_ masz z tym problem – powiedział Harry, lecz nagle wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał, a zielone tęczówki spoglądały na niego w napięciu. – Przerażasz mnie, gdy taki się stajesz.

Zaskoczyło go to wyznanie. Zayn zdawał sobie sprawę, że ma trudny charakter oraz skomplikowaną osobowość. Zwykle jego kumple wiedzieli, że próby wyrwania go z tego emocjonalnego dołka są bezcelowe, bo z czasem sam potrafił z niego wyjść. Danny był równie posępny i humorzasty, więc tolerowali swoje dziwactwa, wiedząc, kiedy potrzebują chwili dla siebie. Tylko Mason tego nie rozumiał, więc zawsze ostro się kłócili, ale potem uprawiali najlepszy seks i Zayn całkiem zapominał o swoim dołku. Może rzeczywiście musiał wyluzować.

Usta Harry'ego rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, gdy Zayn ściągnął poplamioną farbą koszulę i założył świeżą.

– Poczekam w salonie – oznajmił wesoło i wyszedł z pokoju, by Zayn mógł się przebrać. Zayn zmroził spojrzeniem jego przygarbione, oddalające się plecy. Będzie musiał uświadomić Stylesowi, że nie zawsze spełni każdą jego zachciankę.

– Gotowy? – zapytał go Harry, kiedy wyszedł z pokoju. Zmierzył go wzrokiem od stóp do głów. – Jakim cudem zawsze wyglądasz tak dobrze?

Zayn uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

– To dar.

– To, kurwa, niesprawiedliwe – mruknął pod nosem, wychodząc z mieszkania.

Zayn nie pytał, dokąd zmierzali, bo niespecjalnie go to obchodziło. Wieczór był chłodny jak przystało na połowę listopada i cieszył się, że na wybraną przez Stylesa koszulkę narzucił jeszcze czerwony sweter oraz kurtkę, mimo że w każdym klubie na pewno panuje duchota. Był piątek, więc po ulicach kręciło się sporo rozwrzeszczanych, pijanych studentów, a część z nich nawet zatrzymywała się, aby pogadać z Harrym. Zayn odpalił papierosa, znudzony czekaniem aż Styles skończy plotkować z jakimiś dziewczynami.

Wypalił połowę fajki, gdy jego wzrok padł na trzy znajome sylwetki zmierzające w ich kierunku. Miał nadzieję, że go nie zauważą, bo nie miał ochoty na spotkanie twarzą w twarz z Liamem. Nie po tym, co od trzech dni robił za zamkniętymi drzwiami swojego pokoju.

Wszystko zaczęło się od snu, który miał w noc po ich spotkaniu w sali muzycznej; znajdowali się właśnie w niej, a Liam grał na fortepianie, podczas gdy Zayn siedział obok niego, wpatrując się w te męskie, silne dłonie, aż nagle Liam przerwał grę, zatrzasnął wieko instrumentu i tymi umięśnionymi ramionami uniósł Zayna jak piórko, po czym rzucił go na fortepian, zdarł z niego ciuchy i objął dłonią jego erekcję, palce drugiej dłoni wsuwając w jego wnętrze. Zayn wybudził się z tego snu twardy pod materiałem bokserek i wystarczyło, że dwukrotnie przesunął dłonią po swoim członku, by dojść gwałtownie oraz z myślą o dłoniach Liama Payne'a na jego ciele.

Nienawidził go jeszcze bardziej.

Niestety, los lubił płatać mu figle. Niall dostrzegł ich jako pierwszy, a na widok Harry'ego skrzywił się i złapał Payne'a za ramię, aby go zatrzymać. Jednakże to spowodowało, że wzrok Liama padł na Zayna i gestem pokazał Horanowi, aby do nich podeszli. Niall zaczął kręcić głową, wyraźnie niezadowolony, ale Liam już kroczył w ich kierunku. Niall, przygarbiony i zrezygnowany, podążył za nim, razem z niewysokim szatynem. Zayn przeklął cicho i rozdeptał peta, podczas gdy Harry rozpromienił się na widok Horana, kompletnie zapominając, że z kimś rozmawiał.

– Niall, co za _miła_ niespodzianka! – zawołał Harry, rozkładając ramiona, jak gdyby spodziewał się, że w nie wpadnie. Wyraz twarzy Horana wskazywał, że nie widzi w tej sytuacji nic miłego, jednak Zayn dostrzegł, jak kącik jego ust drga lekko, gdy Harry objął go bez żadnych zahamowań, a jego nos na ułamek sekundy zatonął w bujnych włosach Stylesa. Niall zauważył ponad jego ramieniem, że Zayn im się przygląda i momentalnie odsunął się dwa kroki w tył, z wyraźnym rumieńcem na twarzy.

Zayn, cicho śmiejąc się pod nosem z reakcji blond kolegi, odwrócił się i kiwnął głową na powitanie do Liama i tego drugiego kolesia, którego imienia nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.

– Część, Liam – odezwała się jedna z dziewczyn, z którymi wcześniej gawędził Harry. Liam, który właśnie spoglądał na Zayna, przeniósł na nią wzrok.

– Sophia! – wykrztusił, kiepsko maskując swoje zaskoczenie. Zayn uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

– Nie zadzwoniłeś do mnie po naszej randce – powiedziała swobodnym tonem, lecz z jej oczu tryskały niebezpieczne iskry. Zayn poczuł satysfakcję, widząc, jak niekomfortowo Liam się czuje.

– Wybacz mi, Soph, byłem bardzo zajęty. – Zayn zmrużył oczy, gdy Liam zrobił przepraszającą minę, ponieważ trudno było mu nie wybaczyć, gdy tak patrzył tymi swoimi sarnimi oczyma. Dziewczyna momentalnie złagodniała, a Zayn wywrócił oczami i odwrócił się od nich, choć sytuacja obok nie była lepsza. Harry uśmiechał się w ten swój słodki, czarujący sposób, a Niall wyglądał, jakby chęć przyłożenia mu w lśniące zęby walczyła z chęcią pocałowania go. Tylko ich kolega wyglądał na równie zdegustowanego co Zayn.

– Zayn, tak? – spytał go, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Nie wiem jak ty, ale jestem zbyt trzeźwy, aby to znosić.

Zayn przytaknął, po czym zauważył skręta za uchem chłopaka. Szatyn zorientował się, na co patrzy i uśmiechnął się perfidnie.

– Zwykle nie dzielę się takim towarem z obcymi, ale ty wydajesz się w porządku.

Zayn podziękował mu, trochę zaskoczony takim zaufaniem i wyjął swoją zapalniczkę, aby odpalić skręta. Szatyn zaciągnął się jako pierwszy, po czym podał go Zaynowi z błogim uśmiechem i błyskiem w oku.

– Moglibyście tego nie robić na środku ulicy? – zapytał ich Harry z karcącym spojrzeniem. – Nie chciałbym zostać zatrzymany przez straż uniwersytecką.

– Nic nam nie zrobią. – Niall wzruszył ramionami i zabrał jointa od Zayna, posyłając mu oczko. – Dopóki jesteście ze mną.

– Niall ma znajomości – odparł ze śmiechem Louis, który moment wcześniej przedstawił się Zaynowi, zapewne odgadując, że nie zapamiętał jego imienia.

– Miałem pewien incydent na pierwszym roku – odpowiedział Niall na pytające spojrzenie Stylesa. – Okazuje się, że bieganie nago po bibliotece jest zakazane. Macie pojęcie? Spędziłem całkiem miłą noc w szkolnym areszcie na graniu w pokera z naszymi uczynnymi ochroniarzami. Dałem się ograć tym imbecylom co do pensa, więc od tamtego momentu mnie uwielbiają.

– I przy okazji zakosił im sporą porcję maryśki, którą przechwycili od jakiegoś studenta – dodał Liam, zatrzymując się obok blondyna z ręką przewieszoną przez jego ramię. – Nigdy się nie zorientowali, kto za tym stoi.

Zayn pokręcił głową z politowaniem. Słyszał o tym incydencie w zeszłym roku od Danny'ego, ponieważ zawsze był dobrze poinformowany, lecz nie miał pojęcia, że chodziło właśnie o Nialla. Zerknął na Harry'ego, wiedząc, że chłopak nie pochwala takiego zachowania, ale na jego twarzy zbulwersowanie mieszało się zafascynowaniem tym osobnikiem.

– Ale przecież... – wybąkał Harry – mogłeś zostać aresztowany. Tak poważnie aresztowany.

Niall znów wzruszył ramionami, kompletnie nieporuszony jego słowami. Nie dało się ukryć, że Harry tylko jeszcze bardziej się tym podniecił.

Louis zarządził, aby w końcu udali się do klubu, do którego wcześniej zmierzali. Zayn nie miał zamiaru im towarzyszyć, ale jeden rzut oka na minę Harry'ego wystarczył mu, aby wiedzieć, co go czeka.

– Niall jest niesamowity, prawda? – wymamrotał, a Zayn był pewien, że zobaczył w jego oczach małe serduszka jak w kreskówkach. Towar Louisa był naprawdę mocny. – Idziemy z nimi.

Zayn skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

– Muszę?

– Tak – mruknął stanowczo, patrząc za oddalającymi się trzema sylwetkami. – Ten wieczór to moja szansa i potrzebuję skrzydłowego.

– Kogo?

– Skrzydłowego, czyli moje wsparcie w podrywaniu Nialla.

Zayn parsknął śmiechem i sięgnął do kieszeni po swoje fajki.

– Sam sobie nie poradzisz?

– Oczywiście, że sobie poradzę, ale będzie to trwało _dłużej_. – Ostatnie słowo wyjęczał jak małe dziecko, które nie ma pojęcia o byciu cierpliwym i zamierza marudzić, aż postawi na swoim.

– A co będę z tego miał? – zapytał z uniesionymi brwiami. Harry zamrugał.

– Naprawdę zamierzasz być _takim_ przyjacielem, Zayn? – wymamrotał z pretensją w głosie, a kiedy Zayn posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie, westchnął ciężko. – Odwdzięczę się, zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, czego zapragniesz. Chodźmy za nimi, zanim znikną nam z oczu!

Pociągnął Zayna za ramię, ale puścił go po krótkiej chwili, by pobiec za resztą. Chcąc nie chcąc, Zayn podążył za nim, nie spiesząc się, by w spokoju dopalić papierosa. Postanowił dobrze się bawić tego wieczora, nawet jeśli będzie skazany na ciągłe towarzystwo Payne'a. Jednakże Zaynowi spodobało się sformułowanie „zrobię wszystko, czego zapragniesz” i zadba o to, aby jego współlokator szybko tego pożałował.

 

<<*>>

 

Pomimo piątku, klub nie był tak zatłoczony jak się spodziewał. Szybko znaleźli wolny stolik i zamówili drinki, a Louis i Niall momentalnie opróżnili swoje szklanki i zażądali kolejnych. Liam nie zamierzał im wtórować, bo ktoś musiał dopilnować, aby bezpiecznie trafili do domu, więc powoli sączył swojego drinka, podrygując przy stoliku w takt muzyki. Harry siedział po jego prawej, znajdując się w trakcie jakiejś długiej, skomplikowanej historii, której kontekstu Liam nie bardzo rozumiał, ale przytakiwał głową, by nie zrobić mu przykrości. Malik dołączył do nich ze sporym opóźnieniem i wsunął się na miejsce naprzeciwko, obok Nialla. Nawet przez stolik Liam poczuł ostry dym papierosowy i skrzywił się lekko. Zdarzało mu się zapalić papierosa raz na jakiś czas, zwykle po kilku drinkach, ale ten zapach otaczający inne osoby zawsze go drażnił.

– Liam, słuchaj. – Harry klepnął go w udo, by przykuć jego uwagę. – Pamiętasz, jak pytałem cię, czy chciałbyś mi pomóc w pewnym projekcie?

– Chodzi o zdjęcia do twojego portfolio? – zapytał, zerkając kątem oka na Zayna, który obserwował otoczenie ze zmrużonymi oczami.

– Tak jakby. Jeśli masz czas, moglibyśmy zrobić to jutro popołudniu.

– Nie mam nic w planach – odparł, obracając w dłoni pustą szklankę. Zayn wstał od stołu i ruszył w stronę baru, nawet nie pytając, czy ktoś chce coś zamówić. – Gdzie będziesz robił zdjęcia?

– W moim mieszkaniu. Przygotuję wszystko.

Liam popatrzył za oddalającym się Malikiem.

– Zayn nie będzie miał nic przeciwko? Myślę, że moglibyśmy użyć jakąś pustą salę, skoro jest sobota.

– Wolę zrobić to w mieszkaniu – odpowiedział Harry z lekkim uśmiechem. – Tak jest intymniej.

– Intymniej? – powtórzył z niepokojem. – Co masz przez to na myśli? Harry, jakiego _typu_ sesja to będzie?

– Zobaczysz! Kiedyś mówiłeś mi, że czujesz się pewnie w swoim ciele, prawda? A przy mnie na pewno będziesz czuł się pewnie.

W tej chwili Liam czuł się bardzo niepewnie, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie dowie się od niego niczego więcej.

– Chodźmy tańczyć! – wykrzyknął Niall i, ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, pociągnął go na parkiet.

Liam uśmiechnął się na ten widok, bo mimo wszystko uważał, że ta dwójka pasowała do siebie. Niall zgrywał niedostępnego tylko ze względu na to, że momentami brakowało mu pewności siebie, gdy chodziło o bycie z drugą osobą. Wolał płynąć przez życie z prądem, lekko i na luzie bez żadnych zmartwień, z masą otaczających go przyjaciół, ale gdy kimś zaczynał się interesować, z początku bywał nieufny, ponieważ nie chciał zostać skrzywdzony.

Jednakże Liam nie zamierzał wyjaśniać Harry'emu, dlaczego Niall zachowuje się w taki sposób ani że rzeczywiście jest nim zainteresowany. Niall potrzebował czasu, aby oswoić się ze Stylesem. Zatrzymał tę informację dla siebie, nie dlatego że wolał mieć Harry'ego tylko dla siebie – po prostu trzymał stronę Horana ze zwykłej troski.

Liam został sam przy stoliku, bo Louis, po opróżnieniu swojej szklanki, pobiegł na parkiet. Szybko zgubił całą trójkę w plątaninie ciał, ale wtedy z tłumu wyłonił się Zayn. O dziwo, niósł tacę z pięcioma kieliszkami i butelką wódki.

– Ja nie będę pił – powiedział od razu, a Zayn spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią.

– Tym więcej dla nas – odparł z aroganckim uśmiechem. Zayn wydawał się trochę bardziej wyluzowany, zapewne za sprawą wypalonej wcześniej trawki. Nalał wódki do wszystkich pięciu kieliszków, a przy stoliku niespodziewanie pojawił się Niall, jak gdyby użył teleportacji.

– Wóda! – wykrzyknął, wyrzucając w górę ręce i razem z Zaynem opróżnił kieliszki. Zayn łyknął także z kieliszka Liama.

– On nie pije – wyjaśnił ochryple i odkaszlnął. Niall popatrzył na Liama z wyrzutem.

– Ktoś powinien być trzeźwy – odparł, obserwując z niepokojem, jak Zayn znów napełnia kieliszki. To się źle skończy, pomyślał.

Dwie godziny później przekonał się, że nie pomylił się zbytnio. Wyglądało na to, że Niall znalazł godnego siebie towarzysza do picia. Jego irlandzkie korzenie pozwalały mu na spożycie sporej ilości alkoholu i ciągłe trzymanie się mniej więcej w pozycji pionowej. Zayn musiał mieć mocną głowę, bo wciąż wyglądał na trzeźwego, pomimo bełkotu wydobywającego się z jego ust, choć Liam obserwował go z niepokojem za każdym razem, gdy wlewał w siebie kolejnego drinka.

Nie rozumiał, dlaczego przejmuje się akurat Zaynem. Nie byli kumplami, nawet niezbyt za sobą przepadali, a jednak to na niego miał oko przez cały wieczór. Louis trzymał się na nogach tylko dlatego, że cały czas skakał po parkiecie i nawet nie zauważył, że Liam dolewał mu do kieliszka wodę zamiast wódkę. Z Louisem zawsze były największe problemy, bo stawał się jeszcze bardziej towarzyski i głośny, zaczepiał niewłaściwe osoby, co przeważnie prowadziło do niemiłych sytuacji, a w najgorszym wypadku do bójek. W zeszłym roku mieli zakaz wstępu do trzech pubów w mieście.

– Moja mama jest jakoś w połowie Irlandką – oznajmił głośno Zayn po raz piąty, a Niall nadal miał z tego ubaw. – Więc ja jestem w...

– Jednej-czwartej – wtrącił _po raz kolejny_ Liam, gdy brunet zmarszczył czoło w zamyśleniu.

– Dzięki, Liam. – Zayn uśmiechnął się do niego w taki cudowny sposób, że Liam poczuł jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku.

Tego wieczora przekonał się, że jego zauroczenie jest o wiele bardziej zaawansowane, niż przypuszczał. Wcześniej sądził, że Zayn po prostu go pociąga, bo był jedną z najbardziej atrakcyjnych osób, jakie spotkał w życiu; w sumie jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał nikogo tak pięknego. Jednak patrząc na jego roześmianą, zarumienioną twarz, zorientował się, że jest z nim o wiele gorzej. Pragnął nie tylko go całować, pieścić ustami każdy skrawek jego skóry, ale także sprawiać, aby jego usta rozciągały się w tak szerokim, szczerym uśmiechu, a jego oczy patrzyły tylko i wyłącznie na Liama, z czułością i uwielbieniem. Chciał posiadać całą jego uwagę.

Louis gwałtownie sprowadził go na ziemię, siadając Liamowi na kolanach, bo od zawsze miewał problemy ze zrozumieniem, iż każdy człowiek posiada coś takiego jak przestrzeń osobista, którą zazwyczaj się nie przekracza bez pozwolenia.

– Muszę zapalić – wymamrotał, wiercąc się w miejscu. Liam uszczypnął go w biodro, aby przestał się ruszać, jednak to tylko doprowadziło do tego, że Louis odwdzięczył się uszczypnięciem go w sutek. Liamowi udało się zablokować atak na drugi sutek wolną ręką, pomimo bólu w prawym. – Masz zapalniczkę?

– Nie masz własnej? – zapytał, choć już znał odpowiedź. Louis palił o wiele więcej i częściej, ale nigdy nie miał przy sobie zapalniczki. Zawsze od kogoś musiał ją pożyczyć; albo od kolegów, albo nawet od przypadkowo spotkanej osoby na ulicy. Pewnego razu pożyczył zapalniczkę od jednego z profesorów, jak gdyby była to najzwyklejsza rzecz pod słońcem, podczas gdy Liam czuł się niekomfortowo na samą myśl.

– Daj mi – wystękał jak małe dziecko i zaczął bezceremonialnie obmacywać Liama, aby przeszukać jego kieszenie. Liam chwycił jego nadgarstek, po czym zepchnął go z siebie, ignorując głośne protesty i wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni spodni swoją zapalniczkę. Louis, nadal z obrażoną miną, pochwycił mały przedmiot i oddalił się w stronę wyjścia z klubu. Liam zdecydowanie powinien poszukać sobie nowych, normalnych i nudnych przyjaciół.

– Też idę zapalić – oznajmił głośno Zayn i ze sporym trudem podniósł się z krzesła. Liam momentalnie poderwał się na nogi, widząc, że traci równowagę. Zayn wpadł w jego ramiona z głośnym jękiem, który z jakiegoś powodu brzmiał niezwykle seksownie. Liam przełknął ślinę i wyprostował się, a Zayn zacisnął knykcie na jego koszuli ze zdezorientowaną miną, jak gdyby nie miał pojęcia, co się stało ani gdzie się znajduje. Wyglądał tak uroczo, iż Liam nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć, a gdy brunet powoli podniósł na niego wzrok, wręcz zatonął w jego czekoladowych tęczówkach.

– Mój ty bohaterze – wymamrotał nieprzytomnie i zachichotał, opierając czoło na ramieniu Liama. Dopiero wtedy Liam zorientował się, że wciąż obejmuje go w pasie, czując na swojej skórze ciepło jego ciała, ponieważ jego koszulka nieznacznie podwinęła się w górę. Momentalnie zabrał ręce, jakby jego skóra go popatrzyła.

Zayn odsunął się od niego, trochę chwiejnie, lecz tym razem bez problemów i wzruszywszy ramionami, podążył w kierunku, w którym zniknął Louis. Liam chwilę go obserwował, by mieć pewność, że nic sobie nie zrobi po drodze, po czym opadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce z ciężkim westchnieniem.

Niall patrzył na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem i uśmiechał się półgębkiem.

– Co jest? – zapytał, czując, że robi mu się gorąco na twarzy. Domyślił się, jak ta sytuacja musiała wyglądać z boku.

– Podoba ci się.

– Kto? – Zamierzał grać głupka z nadzieją, że Niall nie ma na myśli tego, czego się obawiał.

– Malik – odparł oczywistym tonem, po czym dodał, gdy Liam otworzył usta, by zaprzeczyć. – Nie zaprzeczaj, Payno. Lecisz na niego. I to nie tylko w stylu „chcę go przelecieć”. Ty tak totalnie się w nim bujasz. I nie mam ci tego za złe. Jest cholernie atrakcyjny.

– Jest irytujący – powiedział, patrząc gniewnie na swój pusty kufel po piwie (który musiał zostać opróżniony przez Horana, gdy nie patrzył, bo chwilę wcześniej znajdowało się w nim trochę płynu). – Humorzasty i cyniczny. Nie lubię go... W taki sposób. Po prostu uważam, że jest atrakcyjny, co najwyraźniej mąci mi w głowie.

Niall uniósł brew, lecz nie drążył tego tematu głównie dlatego, że nie potrafił na niczym skoncentrować się dłużej niż minutę, co w tej chwili przemawiało na korzyść Liama. Gdyby prowadził tę rozmowę z Louisem, miałby o wiele większy problem, bo Tomlinson tak szybko nie dałby mu spokoju i do tego zadbałby o to, aby wprowadzić Liama w niezręczną sytuację.

W tej samej chwili do ich stolika doczłapał się Harry i zarządził, aby Niall i Liam wrócili z nim na parkiet. Liam szybko przekonał się, że Styles potrafi być uparty i zaborczy, gdy tylko chce, więc sprzeciwianie się mu w niczym nie pomogło. Jednakże Liam lubił tańczyć, a muzyka w tym klubie zawsze była świetna, więc pozwolił się zaciągać w głąb ciasnego tłumu i szybko oddał się w posiadanie znanej melodii. Dzięki temu na moment zapomniał o czekoladowych tęczówkach okalanych długimi, gęstymi rzęsami.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tańczyli, ale z czasem jego czoło pokryło się potem, a koszulka nieprzyjemnie przykleiła do ciała. Jego koledzy najwyraźniej przenieśli się do swojego świata; dłonie Horana znajdowały się na biodrach Harry'ego, który obejmował go za szyję. Poruszali się w tak frywolny sposób, ocierając się o siebie biodrami i patrząc na siebie z równym pożądaniem, że Liam musiał _natychmiast_ się stąd oddalić. Wrócił do stolika, gdzie zastał Louisa z nieznajomą brunetką. Oni również nie zwracali uwagi na otaczający ich tłum, szepcząc między sobą i chichocząc, lecz Louis odwrócił głowę, gdy Liam usiadł na krześle. Wziął do ręki butelkę wody, by zaspokoić pragnienie.

– Gdzie Zayn? – zapytał przyjaciela i kompletnie zignorował w głowie ten brzmiący jak Niall głosik, który pytał ze śmiechem „dlaczego cię to interesuje?”.

– Zayn? Nie wiem – odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion, po czym znów skupił uwagę na swojej towarzyszce.

– Poszedł za tobą zapalić.

– Ach tak – mruknął, przesuwając nosem po skroni dziewczyny, która znów zachichotała. – Paliliśmy, a potem wróciłem tutaj. Chyba został na zewnątrz. Mówił o jakiejś ścianie.

Liam westchnął i odłożył butelkę na stolik. Nie zamierzał zgrywać niańki, ale nie chciał także, aby Zaynowi coś się stało, bo wtedy to Liam miałby go na sumieniu. Nie robił tego dlatego, że interesował się Zaynem. Co to, to nie. Po prostu był dobrym człowiekiem.

Głosik Nialla w jego głowie śmiał się głośno i złośliwie, gdy zmierzał do wyjścia z klubu.

Za drzwiami uderzyło w niego chłodne listopadowe powietrze i pożałował, że zostawił kurtkę na oparciu krzesła. Objął się ramionami, czując przeszywające go dreszcze, a na rękach od razu pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu znajomej sylwetki, ale wśród stojących przed wejściem, palących lub rozmawiających osób nie widział Zayna. Dwie kuso ubrane dziewczyny sprzeczały się z ochroniarzem, bo najwyraźniej nie chciał wpuścić je do środka, twierdząc, że są zbyt młode. Liam uśmiechnął się pod nosem, również uważając, że nie wyglądają na pełnoletnie, pomimo ciuchów i mocnego makijażu. Odszedł kawałek w bok, a wtedy jego wzrok padł na postać stojącą pod latarnią i palącą papierosa.

Nie miał pojęcia, co było takiego interesującego w tym widoku. Zayn stał na środku chodnika w bladym świetle latarni z jedną ręką w kieszeni kurtki i wpatrywał się w ścianę przed sobą, która zapełniona była kolorowym graffiti. Przez dłuższą chwilę Liam nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. Zdawał się być tak skupiony, iż nie docierały do niego żadne inne odgłosy, choć pełne pretensji głosy tamtych dwóch dziewczyn spod wejścia do klubu niosły się echem po całej ulicy i wzbudzały uwagę wszystkich dookoła. Liam nie zamierzał burzyć jego spokoju i cofnął się o krok, aby wrócić do środka, nim nabawi się przeziębienia, lecz wtedy Zayn odwrócił głowę i zauważył go. Nic nie powiedział, ale kącik jego ust jakby lekko uniósł się w uśmiechu, podczas gdy oczy wyraźnie pytały Liama, co tutaj robi.

– Zastanawialiśmy się, gdzie zniknąłeś – powiedział, podchodząc bliżej. Nie zamierzał przyznać, że tylko _on_ się zastanawiał.

– Paliłem – odparł krótko i rzucił niedopałek na chodnik – a potem zobaczyłem _to_.

Liam przeniósł wzrok na ścianę, na którą Zayn wskazał kciukiem. Podobne graffiti widywał w całym mieście i nie zrobiło na nim żadnego wrażenia, ale sposób, w jaki patrzył na nie Zayn podpowiadał mu, że dostrzegł coś naprawdę wyjątkowego. Malunki przedstawiały jakby karykatury, wykrzywione, niesymetryczne twarze z nierealistycznie wyglądającymi ciałami na tle czegoś, co przypominało wysokie, miejskie budynki jakiejś metropolii.

– Nada się do naszej wystawy – oznajmił Zayn i spojrzał na Liama z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Tak? – zdziwił się, a uśmiech bruneta lekko zbladł. – To znaczy... Jeśli ty tak uważasz, to w porządku. Ty jesteś od malowania i... To graffiti wygląda ciekawie.

Zayn przekrzywił lekko głowę, wpatrując się w niego ze zmrużonymi oczami. Nie miał pojęcia, co sądzić o tym spojrzeniu ani tym bardziej co powiedzieć. Przy Zaynie zawsze tracił wątek i zachowywał się jak idiota, znów czując się jak smarkacz, który ma problem z kontaktem z ludźmi.

– Nie zamierzam kopiować tego graffiti – powiedział tonem, jakby to było oczywiste i parsknął śmiechem. – Ci popaprańcy przed klubem i te malowidła na ścianie w idealny sposób współgrają ze sobą.

– Jasne – mruknął Liam, nadal nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli.

Zamieszanie przed wejściem do klubu ucichło, a tamte dziewczyny minęły ich, pomstując na ochroniarza. Jedna spojrzała na nich, a Zayn posłał jej szelmowski uśmiech, który spowodował, że praktycznie potknęła się o swoje własne nogi odziane w potwornie wysokie obcasy. Gdyby nie trzymała się ramienia swojej koleżanki, na pewno już leżałaby jak długa na chodniku.

Uderzył w nich chłodny powiew wiatru, a Liam zadrżał z zimna. Mimo że Zayn miał na sobie skórzaną kurtkę, było jasne, że nie jest mu wcale ciepło, bo jego wargi stały się sine z zimna. Liam podszedł do niego bliżej.

– Wracajmy do środka. Na pewno ci zimno.

Zayn pokręcił głową i cofnął się o krok, opierając plecami o ścianę z graffiti. Jedną nogę zgiął w kolanie i oparł stopę o ścianę, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni kurtki. Liam starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak kusząco właśnie wygląda. W tej chwili nie przypominał tamtego wiecznie zabieganego, naburmuszonego na cały świat chłopaka, którego widywał na kampusie i który tak go irytował. Alkohol rozluźnił go i zmienił nie do poznania.

– Jest mi tu dobrze, Payne – odparł swobodnie. Liam westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem, bo nie zamierzał zostawiać go samego ani tkwić na tym zimnie.

– Zayn – jęknął z irytacją i wyciągnął rękę, łapiąc go za przedramię – chodźmy do środka.

Nie miał pojęcia, co się stało, czy spowodowała to dłoń Liama na jego ramieniu, czy może coś innego, ale Zayn popatrzył na niego w taki sposób, w jaki wcześniej spojrzał na tamte dwie dziewczyny.

– Znam dobry sposób na szybkie rozgrzanie się – rzucił głębokim, figlarnym tonem, lekko pochylając się w stronę Liama, któremu oddech zamarł w piersi. – Ktoś z takimi ustami na pewno każdego rozgrzeje do czerwoności.

Zayn wyciągnął z kieszeni drugą rękę i przebiegł kciukiem po wargach Liama, wpatrując się w nie jak zahipnotyzowany. Liam chciał się odsunąć, lecz jego ciało utraciło kontakt z ogłupiałym umysłem. Patrzył, jak brunet przebiega czubkiem języka po swoich wargach i zapragnął dowiedzieć się, jak smakują i jakie to uczucie poczuć je na swoich ustach. A wtedy ten głosik Nialla w jego głowie powiedział „ty naprawdę na niego lecisz” i oprzytomniał na tyle, aby odsunąć jego dłoń od swojej twarzy.

– Zayn, co ty robisz? – wymamrotał z zakłopotaniem. – Jesteś pijany...

– Och, daj spokój, Payne. Przecież wiem, że o tym myślałeś.

Liam zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, a głosik Nialla tylko mruknął w potwierdzeniu.

Może i myślał, ale nie znaczyło to, że ma zamiar coś z tym zrobić. Gdyby Zayn był trzeźwy, nie zachowywałby się w taki sposób, bo za każdym razem patrzył na Liama z niechęcią albo obojętnością.

Ale nie tym razem. W tej chwili jego oczy były nie tylko zamglone z powodu alkoholu, ale również pociemniały od podniecenia. Liam nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przybliża się do niego, bo był zbyt skupiony na jego ustach. Dłoń Zayn przesunęła się na jego policzek, a potem swoje palce wysunął w jego włosy, odpychając się od ściany, aby jeszcze bardziej zmniejszyć dzielącą ich odległość.

Gdy tylko zziębnięte wargi bruneta napotkały jego, Liam poczuł, że traci grunt pod nogami. Moc tego pocałunku była tak potężna, że zachwiał się, popychając Zayna do tyłu, a dłoń oparł o ścianę nad jego głową, by utrzymać równowagę. Ani na sekundę nie przerwał pieszczoty, tylko odwzajemnił ją z równą łapczywością, bez trudu rozchylając wargi chłopaka swoim językiem. Czuł smak alkoholu i papierosów, lecz nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, ponieważ samo to doznanie było niesamowite i wręcz paraliżujące. Wsunął dłoń pod jego kurtkę na plecach i gwałtownym ruchem przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej, by pomiędzy ich ciałami nie było żadnej przestrzeni. Przerwał pocałunek jedynie po to, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza, a Zayn jęknął gardłowo, co momentalnie podziałało na jego już i tak prawie stwardniałego członka.

Nie zamierzał tego kończyć tak szybko. Kiedy już posmakował jego ust, nie chciał nigdy przestawiać go całować. Jeszcze nigdy żaden pocałunek z jakąś dziewczyną ani z Harrym nie podziałał na niego w taki sposób.

Rozchylił powieki, lecz od razu tego pożałował. Zayn wyglądał jeszcze bardziej seksownie z rozchylonymi, nabrzmiałymi ustami i lekko zarumienioną twarzą. Oddychał szybko, a gdy otworzył oczy, Liam całkowicie stracił zdolność racjonalnego myślenia.

Latarnia nad ich głowami zamigotała i zgasła, pozostawiając ich w ciemności.

– Cholera – wykrztusił na wydechu i ponownie zaatakował wargi Zayna. Tym razem pocałunek stał się bardziej niechlujny, niekontrolowany, ale mniej gwałtowny. Pod posmakiem alkoholu i papierosów wyczuł coś słodszego, co idealnie pasowało do Zayna. Nie miał pojęcia, ile to trwało, sekundy lub godziny, ale nie zamierzał przerywać tej chwili jeszcze przez długi czas. Wyglądało na to, że Zayn również nie miał na to ochoty, ponieważ mocniej zacisnął dłoń na jego karku.

– Liam! – Po ulicy rozległ się głos Louisa, co gwałtownie sprowadziło ich na ziemię. – Payno!

Liam przerwał pocałunek, lecz nadal przyciskał Zayna do ściany, nie chcąc jeszcze się od niego odsuwać. Oboje oddychali szybko i nierówno, a Liam czuł na swoim udzie podniecenie Zayna.

– Już mi cieplej – wymruczał Zayn, przesuwając w górę i w dół po ramieniu Liama, który zadrżał pod jego dotykiem.

– Um, tak – mruknął i cofnął się o krok, bo był pewien, że jeszcze moment, a wróciłby do całowania go. Jednak ten gorący moment prysnął i poczuł się niezręcznie. – Lepiej już pójdę. Jeśli Louis nas zobaczy, nigdy nie pozwoli mi o tym zapomnieć.

Zayn uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że między zębami pojawił się czubek języka, przez co wyglądał niezwykle słodko.

– Ja na pewno o tym nie zapomnę – powiedział.

– Payno, gdzie ty, kurwa, jesteś?!

Liam podskoczył na dźwięk głosu Tomlinsona, a Zayn zaśmiał się pod nosem. Nie wiedząc, jak inaczej się zachować, pomachał Zaynowi niezręcznie na pożegnanie, powoli się oddalając. Szedł tyłem, bo nie chciał tak po prostu odwrócić wzroku od bruneta, mimo że im bardziej się oddalał, tym jego sylwetka stawała się coraz bardziej niewyraźna w ciemnościach.

– Tutaj jesteś! – Liam odwrócił się do Louisa, który stał przy wejściu do klubu z rękami na biodrach oraz miną, która wykazywała wielkie poirytowanie. Na szczęście miał ze sobą kurtkę Liama. – Co z tobą? Szukałem cię od kilku minut. Znalazłeś Zayna?

Liam zawahał się z ramieniem w jednym rękawie kurtki i dyskretnie zerknął za siebie. Nie chciał wyjawiać przyjacielowi, co zaszło przed chwilą, bo sam nie do końca miał pewność, że to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę. Rzeczywiście całował się z Zaynem? I czy rzeczywiście przeżył najlepszy pocałunek w życiu?

Louis musiał odebrać jego milczenie za odpowiedź przeczącą, bo wzruszył ramionami i zerknął w stronę swojej dziewczyny, która czekała na niego kilka metrów dalej.

– Wracam do domu – oznajmił, a kącik jego ust uniósł się w lekkim uśmiechu. – A dokładniej, idę z Eleanor. Niall i Harry nadal tańczą, ale zdaje mi się, że za chwilę wyrzucą ich za nieprzyzwoite zachowanie. Nawet ja poczułem się niezręcznie, widząc ten taniec erotyczny na środku parkietu. A ty możesz zostać. Pij, tańcz, skorzystaj z okazji na migdalenie się z kimś w ciemnym zaułku.

– Też wracam do domu – odparł, całkowicie ignorując ostatnie zdanie, choć poczuł, że się rumieni na wspomnienie wcześniejszej sytuacji z Malikiem. Na szczęście było zbyt ciemno, aby Louis zorientował się, w jakim jest stanie.

– Jak sobie chcesz. Ej, Malik! – wykrzyknął, sprawiając, że Liam aż podskoczył. – Też się zmywasz?

Zayn minął ich z rękami w kieszeniach i papierosem między wargami, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Liam przełknął ślinę i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, aby jakoś nad sobą zapanować oraz powstrzymać się przed złapaniem go za rękę i przyciągnięciem do siebie, by jeszcze raz poczuć jego usta na swoich.

– Noc jeszcze młoda – odpowiedział Zayn z prześmiewczym błyskiem w oku. Louis parsknął śmiechem.

– Właśnie dlatego mam zamiar spędzić resztę wieczoru na pieprzeniu mojej dziewczyny – rzucił zwyczajnie.

Zayn uniósł dwa kciuki do góry i zrobił coś, co jeszcze bardziej Liama sparaliżowało: mrugnął do Liama porozumiewawczo i dość figlarnie.

Przez chwilę Liam zapragnął wrócić do klubu tylko po to, aby pochłonąć taką ilość alkoholu, która pomogłaby w całkowitym wymazaniu z pamięci tego, co zaszło pomiędzy nimi. Może dzięki temu przestałby się czuć tak jak teraz. Jednakże widząc, że Zayn wchodzi do budynku, odrzucił od siebie tę myśli, pożegnał się z Louisem i ruszył w stronę swojego mieszkania, lecz wybrał dłuższą drogę, by jakoś orzeźwić umysł i pozbierać myśli. Przez cały czas myślał tylko i wyłącznie o Zaynie Maliku. Wiedział, że znalazł się w poważnych tarapatach.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można wysyłać [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
